Undying Love
by Raging-RKO
Summary: SLASH/CARGAN - Carlos makes a little bet with James...can he go through with it? Sequel to Round & Round. Includes minor violence & language and some sexual content.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate ) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round". Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Nice reviews may get you a cameo in my story!

**Prologue**

"Kendall! Kendall!" James exclaimed as he punched his sleeping friend with a pillow. "Wake up!"

"James, no one is going to steal your hairspray," Kendall muttered; squinting his eyes to focus on an angry James.

"They'd better have life insurance if they do," James responded. James sighed.

"Kendall, they're doing it again."

"Who?"

"Carlos and Logan."

"What are they doing?"

"Something that their best friends in the next room do not need to hear this late at night."

"Late night snacking?"

"No," James said, sighing at how stupid Kendall could be when he was tired. James meant that Carlos and Logan, the two lovebirds who had been going out for the last few months, were making love to each other AGAIN. James had the bed next to the wall next to Carlos and Logan's room, so he heard A LOT more moaning and screaming than his roommate Kendall did.

"Oh," Kendall said as he started to gain his composure. "They're making love again?"

"Yeah," James muttered.

Just then, Logan moaned Carlos' name so loud that both James and Kendall could have sworn that Ms. Knight and Katie heard them.

"Dude, Kendall, I think I have another plan," James announced as an idea popped in his head.

"What is it?"

"We're going to split them up."

Kendall's eyes grew big. "No, James, I'm not having any part of you breaking hearts."

"If you don't help me…" James started, "I'll show everyone the picture of your little thingy."

"And if you do that…" Kendall replied, "I'll simply stand there while everyone starts to come to assume things about you having a picture of my thingy."

"Touché," James said. "You may stay out of my plan. But by tomorrow night, I will be able to sleep once more without the sound of those rabid rabbits fucking each other's brains out!"

"That totally makes you sound like a selfish douche." Kendall said.

"Fuck you, Kendall," James laughed. "Fuck you."

And with that, James went to sleep formulating his diabolical plan to split Carlos and Logan up.

To be continued.


	2. Can't Back Down!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate ) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round". Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Nice reviews may get you a cameo in my story!

**Chapter 1 – Can't Back Down!**

Logan opened his eyes and took in the sight of the beautiful morning sunshine. He yawned and realized someone's hands were around his waist. Looking around, Logan saw it was only his boyfriend, Carlos. Logan noticed that both he and Carlos and the bedroom smelled of hot, steamy, sex so he quickly but carefully got up and grabbed his things to take a shower.

* * *

Carlos stretched and sat up in the bed. He didn't see Logan anywhere, so he got up out the bed and was about to exit the door when he realized he had no clothes on and was completely naked.

"Oh, man, good thing I stopped before I went out." Carlos thought to himself. Carlos put some sweatpants and a t-shirt on and exited the room.

Prior to his entrance to the living room, he was spotted by James and Kendall, who were both sitting on the bright orange couch.

"Oh, hey, Carlos," James said. Carlos couldn't help but hear a bit of mischievousness in James' voice. Logan always told him that he had the great ability to be able to see someone's true feelings.

Kendall rolled his eyes at James. "Don't mind him, Carlos, how are you doing this fine morning?"

Carlos shrugged. "Can't complain, I guess."

"Hello, I'm over here," Carlos heard Logan say from the kitchen. How could he have not noticed his own boyfriend?

Carlos sprinted over to the kitchen; his focus locked more on Logan than the delicious-smelling food in the kitchen. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry," Carlos apologized, "how's my Logie-Bear doing this morning?"

Logan kissed me on the lips. "Now that you're here, I'm doing awesome."

Carlos heard James grunt. Why was James acting so strange around him and Logan lately?

"So will we be eating breakfast soon or are you two going to stand there and make out?" James grunted.

"Why don't you-"Carlos started before Logan pressed a finger to his lips.

"We'll catch up later," Logan stated seductively. Carlos bit his lip to control his emotions.

"As for you," Logan said towards James, "unless you want to cook, go sit down and you'll get some breakfast."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Whatever!" Logan and Carlos mocked.

Kendall walked over to the kitchen to grab some orange juice. "Oh, that James sure is a character, isn't he?"

"You bet," Carlos said. "Now that I think of it, James has been like that since after me and Logan went on our first date…"

"You're right, Carlos," Logan added. "You share a room with him, Kendall…don't you know anything about that?"

"More than I want to know," Kendall sighed before grabbing his phone off the table and heading for the door. "I'll see you guys later; I'm going with Jo to the movies."

"What movie are you seeing?" Logan asked.

"Fred: The Movie," Kendall said. "Jo's hooked on Fred for life."

"OK bye, Kendall," James said as he pulled Kendall out the door and shut it.

"James, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Kendall ordered.

"Yeah, try not to make Jo suck your dick either," James grumbled.

"You can't help being a giant dick, can you?" Kendall said.

James sighed. "It's not my fault…those two in there do this to me…"

"James, I'm serious. It took a lot from both of us to get those two together. I don't need to deal with them going through anything else." Kendall added before racing to the elevator. "I'll text you."

James laughed. "See ya' Kendall."

With that, James walked back into the apartment.

"What was that?" Carlos asked from the table.

"Nothing," James lied. "Oh, goodie, pancakes!"

* * *

James and Carlos sat on the couch watching T.V. Logan had to take Katie and Ms. Knight to an audition, but James had convinced Carlos to stay back at the apartment. Everything was slowly falling into place with his plan…

"So," Carlos said, bored.

"So," James replied.

"How are things with Camille?"

"Good…good…how about you and Logan?"

"Wonderful, thanks for asking…"

James, purposely, pulled out some Cuda massive hold and obnoxiously sprayed it all around his hair.

"Ugh," Carlos grunted as he coughed through the spray in the air. "You and your spray."

James smiled mischievously. "Got to keep my hair together, Carlos."

"I bet you couldn't go a week without your stupid spray," Carlos said.

"Care to make a friendly bet?" James asked. He knew what he had in mind was nowhere near friendly.

"What do you have in mind?" Carlos asked, obviously intrigued in the conversation. Carlos was falling right into his carefully planned trap…

"I bet that I could keep away from my hairspray longer than you could…" James stopped with fake nervousness.

"Longer than I could what?" Carlos begged.

"…longer than you could keep from having sex with Logan."

Carlos' expression took a turn for the worst. James would have been disappointed but he knew Carlos couldn't turn down a bet nor dare. Carlos wouldn't let James beat him.

"If you win, I'll do all of your laundry for a month," James said, "but if I win, you and Logan's sex life has to parish."

Through mumbled words, Carlos said, "You're on," and shook James hand.

James and Carlos kept their eyes on each other. "I'm going to win this bet, James," Carlos said.

James laughed. "No you're not." And it was true; Carlos was _not _going to win it. Everyone knew James loved his hairspray but they didn't know that Cuda had recently released all of their hairsprays in hair grease form. James didn't have to depend on his hairspray anymore. That's why he did all of this-he knew Carlos and Logan couldn't go two seconds without having sex. If Carlos simply resisted Logan, Logan would think that he didn't love him anymore and break up with Carlos. If Carlos did tell him, they wouldn't be able to resist their hormones and James would still win.

Carlos' insides were burning with fury. He knew that he couldn't resist making love to Logan, but his inability to turn down a bet or dare prevented him from thinking this through…but James would cave to his insane hair needs quicker, so no worry.

Just then, Logan walked in, sweating with his shirt and skinny jeans tightly clamped to his body. His shirt was unbuttoned and you could see his black t-shirt. The shirt outlined Logan's beautifully sculpted body and the jeans perfectly outlined his (though Carlos partially owned it) goods…

"_Damn it_…" was all Carlos could say as his mouth started to water and his erection started twitching and rising.

Apparently, James was conscious of Carlos's current state. "I'll leave you two alone," he said before leaving the room.

Logan looked at Carlos. "Now why don't we _pick up _where we_ left off_, Carlitos?"

"_Fuck_…" Carlos said to himself…

**Oh my, is Carlos going to lose the bet already? Will James ever get his beauty sleep? Will Kendall be able to put up with sitting in a theater listening to Fred for two hours? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Big Time Rush Z!**

**Please review!**


	3. Resistance is Futile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate ) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round". Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Nice reviews may get you a cameo in my story!

**Chapter 2 – Resistance is Futile…**

Carlos sat on the couch wide-eyed; his pants suddenly feeling tighter as his boyfriend seductively stood in front of him.

"Uh…" Carlos stuttered. He could tell he was drooling.

"Do you like what you see?" Logan asked sexily.

"You bet your tight ass I do," Carlos said.

Logan smiled and attached his lips to Carlos'. Carlos moaned into the kiss, feeling the intensity of the passion they were feeling. Logan quickly took control and pushed Carlos down on the couch while continuing to make out with him. Carlos felt his manhood throb erratically and he longed to get out of his clothes already.

"Yeah," Carlos grunted as Logan made his way up Carlos' shirt; twisting his nipples in the process. "Give it to me, baby."

"You like it when I take control?" Logan asked.

"Y-yeah," Carlos moaned.

Logan slowly and steadily reached for Carlos' zipper. He was halfway through unzipping when Carlos pushed him off of him and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, feeling sexually frustrated.

"Nothing!" Carlos assured him. "It's just…"

"…you don't like me being dominative?" Logan asked. "Because I have no problem being submissive…"

"No it's not that!" Carlos shrieked. "In fact, I love you being so assertive, it's just that…well…come here…"

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and walked to their shared bedroom. Both of them took a seat on their bed.

"Logan," Carlos said. "I made a bet."

"With whom?"

"James…"

"…and does that bet have anything to do with why you left me hanging?"

"Kinda…sorta…"

"What was the bet?"

"Well, I bet him that he couldn't give up a hairspray longer than I could give up…well, having sex with you."

"CARLOS!" Logan exclaimed. "How could you say yes to a bet like that? We're horny hormone-filled teenagers for crying out loud!"

"I couldn't turn down a bet," Carlos said. "It's just not my nature…"

"So what happens if you lose?"

"You and I can't have sex anymore."

"You're such an asshole," Logan said before exiting the room and leaving the apartment; slamming both doors as he exited.

Carlos couldn't help but feel tears run down his face. It was because of his inability to pass up a bet that Logan was furious with him. He hated fighting with Logan.

* * *

In the next room, James smiled evilly as he heard the confrontation go down. Kendall lay on his bed, shaking his head.

"James, that is so mean of you. You know Logan's an emotional wreck and you know Carlos can't turn down a bet," Kendall said.

"Hey, if they would have let me sleep in piece, none of this would have happened," James replied.

"You really are a queen-bee bitch," Kendall chuckled.

"Shut up!" James shrieked. "You're the biggest bitch in the world!"

"At least I'm not a prostitute like you," Kendall said as he left the bedroom.

"I hate him so much," James said to himself.

"I heard that!" Kendall yelled.

"I don't fucking care!" James said back.

* * *

Logan tried hard to stop crying as he sat secluded in a dark closet where no one could find him. He hated Carlos so much right now. He hated how Carlos just bet away their most passionate and personal moment just for the sake of a stupid bet.

"Damn it," Logan sniffled. "I can't hate him…I love him too much…"

Logan felt his phone vibrate. A call from Carlos. He didn't answer. He didn't want to talk to Carlos right now.

Logan stopped crying when he heard the phone say, "New voicemail message from Carlos Garcia."

He wiped away his tears and pressed play voicemail.

"_Logan,_" Carlos began in the voicemail. Logan could tell Carlos had been crying too. "_Please don't hate me for this. I'm really honestly sorry I did such a stupid thing. Just please don't leave me for this. I love you too much to see you leave me. Please come back!_"

Logan's heart warmed up hearing Carlos say that. He picked up his phone and went to open the closet door. It wouldn't budge.

"Fuck!" Logan said. "I locked myself in!"

Logan started typing away on his phone.

_**Carlos, I forgive you. Unfortunately, I've locked myself in a closet and I need you to come open it please…**_

He sent the message and waited patiently. Not too long after, he felt his phone vibrate.

_**OMG thank you so much Logan; I'll be down there in no time! 3 **_

Logan smiled and started singing the lyrics to "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks.

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like

Just then, the door quickly opened and he was tackled by a hug from his boyfriend, Carlos. Carlos picked him up bridal-style and carried him all the way back to the apartment, where they instantly were in their room with the door closed and locked. Carlos quickly kissed him intensely, they both felt such passion. Logan, still a tad angry at Carlos, and Carlos, still a little frustrated that he almost broke up with Logan, both started to make the kiss rougher and rougher. The once passionate and loving kiss turned into a rough, angry, relentless make out. Both boys rolled on the floor over each other trying to dominate the kiss and failing miserably. Logan clawed Carlos' back harshly, tearing some of his shirt and Carlos had such a grip on Logan that he was sure he was leaving marks.

Carlos rammed Logan against the wall and started crushing their lips together. Carlos was in complete control until Logan tackled him onto the bed and they tussled in the covers kissing. They were so close to ripping each other's clothes off when Logan heard James in the next room say, "I'm winning already."

Logan pulled off of Carlos instantly. Carlos tried to pull Logan back but Logan slapped him in the face hard.

"OW!" Carlos said, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"We almost gave in," Logan informed.

Carlos looked at Logan. Logan's shirt was halfway on and his belt buckle was open. Logan's hair looked like a mess and he had bruises above his waist.

Logan examined Carlos. Carlos's shirt was nearly ripped off and his back had open wounds on them.

"We nearly killed each other," Logan said, straightening his hair.

"If it's worth that amazing feeling, I wouldn't mind us being dead," Carlos replied.

"Oh stop flirting," Logan giggled.

"Hey, I can flirt with you. You're my boyfriend," Carlos said.

"Yeah but flirting leads to cuddling. Cuddling leads to kissing. Kissing leads to making out, and making out leads to making love."

"Your point?"

"We have to win this bet and show James we're not just fucking rabbits!"

"Fine, but when we win this bet I'm going to fuck you into the floor!" Carlos exclaimed.

"That's so violent!" Logan shrieked. "I like it!"

Carlos and Logan then laid together in their bed and went to sleep.

James sat up in his bed next door. "Those asses aren't about to beat me. Time to unleash the secret weapon."

* * *

**OOH, a cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter! Review! There is way more to come!**


	4. Secret Weapon

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Content Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round", so you might want to read that story first. Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Recap:**

**"Fine, but when we win this bet I'm going to fuck you into the floor!" Carlos exclaimed.**

**"That's so violent!" Logan shrieked. "I like it!"**

**Carlos and Logan then laid together in their bed and went to sleep.**

**James sat up in his bed next door. "Those asses aren't about to beat me. Time to unleash the secret weapon."**

**Now back to the story:** "Undying Love" Chapter 3 – _Secret Weapon_

Carlos and Logan snuggled together on the couch the next day. James had left to go to the drugstore and Kendall was on a date with Jo. Ms. Knight and Katie were off at a rehearsal so the two lovers had the apartment to themselves.

"What do you think James went to the store for?" Carlos asked Logan who was cuddled into his chest.

"I don't know but I'm happy he's gone. I wanted to have some alone time with you," Logan answered.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Carlos said before kissing his boyfriend on the head. "I'm happy he's gone too. He's such a mood killer nowadays."

"Yeah he is," Logan said. "I mean, he's still one of my best buds, but he seriously is ruining the mood around here."

"So what do you want to do?" Carlos asked.

"I honestly don't know. I like laying my head on my boyfriend's chest."

"What am I? A giant pillow?"

"To me you are, baby."

"Stop flirting and kiss me already," Carlos ordered before he was attacked by Logan's mouth.

They didn't have time to even think about getting more intimate before James returned from the store.

"Hello, my friends," James announced.

"Umm…hi?" Logan and Carlos responded, quickly moving out of their position.

"I've been a real ass to you two lately, and even though the bet is still on, I want to make it up to you," James said.

"How so?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"I'll buy you guys some milkshakes. What kind do you want?" James replied.

"I'll take vanilla," Logan said.

"I'd like chocolate chip banana with peanut butter and mints," Carlos said. His boyfriend and James looked at him in awe.

"Scratch that, I'll just have chocolate."

"Ok, I'll be right back," James said before exiting the apartment.

"They're such suckers," James chuckled as he entered the elevator, "and I mean that both figuratively…and literally."

* * *

Carlos and Logan sprung up when they heard the door open and in walked James with milkshakes in his hands. By then, Kendall had returned, and James greeted him before sitting the shakes on the counter.

"Kendall, I got you a Cookies and Cream milkshake," James said to Kendall, who, along with his two friends, had walked to the counter.

"Great, thanks," Kendall said before retreating to the bedroom with his shake.

"For us?" Carlos asked.

"No, for Britney Spears," James joked, "of course for you!"

Logan and Carlos grabbed their milkshakes and also retreated to their room.

"Just a matter of time…" James said to himself.

James grabbed his milkshake and entered his and Kendall's room, where Kendall was typing away at his phone. Kendall looked up, saw James, and immediately adjusted his focus.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing!" James shrieked. "What makes you think I did something?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Your 'I just did something mischievous' look."

"Maybe I did something mischievous; it's hard to tell with this amazing face of mine."

"Whatever, I hope you're not doing anything over-the-top."

"Me?" James shrieked. "No!"

The two boys resumed drinking their milkshakes in front of the television.

* * *

"Logan, this milkshake is really good," Carlos said as he slurped some shake down. "You wanna try it?"

Logan shook his head no.

A half an hour later, Carlos announced he was going to take a quick shower. Logan, who was reading this month's edition of Future Doctors, merely nodded before Carlos entered the bathroom.

Logan flipped through the pages quickly and placed the magazine neatly on his bedside table. He was out of things to do, so he decided to watch something on T.V.

But there were two problems with that.

One, Carlos had just finished showering and he entered the bedroom clad in nothing but a towel, his hair and body soaking wet.

Two, seeing his boyfriend like this turned him on beyond belief and he dropped the remote on the ground.

Carlos, who wasn't paying attention, stopped drying his hair and looked at Logan. Logan was basically a giant mess, he was sweating and panting and licking his lips seductively. Carlos loved seeing that his body had that effect on Logan, but who's to say Logan's didn't work vice versa?

"Cat got your tongue?" Carlos teased as he bent over to grab some boxers and sweats. Carlos turned around and dropped his towel (hey, they were sleeping together, they sure as hell were used to seeing each other naked) and put his boxers on, before adding the sweats and sitting down next to Logan on his bed.

Logan was at a loss for words. Not only was Carlos sitting next to him shirtless and sexy as hell, he used that body wash that drove Logan insane.

"Um…" Logan stuttered, "Do you want to put a shirt on, Carlos, it's getting kind of hot in here."

"But Logan," Carlos interrupted. "I want you."

Not even a split second later, Carlos was all over Logan, kissing him passionately and falling down on the bed with Logan. The kiss was getting more and more heated and soon both boys were in their boxers, but Logan regained his thoughts long enough to wiggle away.

"Carlos, no, we can't," he reminded.

"Why the hell not?" Carlos said, sexually frustrated.

"Because your retarded ass had to go and make that bet!" Logan snapped.

"Well excuse me for wanting to spice my life up since obviously you are doing that for me!" Carlos shot back.

Logan felt tears forming in his eyes. "So you're not happy with me?" he sniffed.

"Logan, I'm sorry," Carlos sighed, trying to regain his composure. "Something's wrong with us…we're usually not this intent on having sex."

"I think you're on to something," Logan responded.

"What do you think is wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Hey, didn't James seem awfully nice earlier?" Logan said.

"Yeah, so?" said Carlos.

"I think he had a plan. He probably put something in our milkshakes," Logan informed. "Pass me your milkshake."

Carlos did as he was told. Logan glanced in the cup and shook his head. "Yep, he rigged it with that SuperSexSensations powder. Whatever you mix it with, some of the powder gets left at the bottom. It increases desire by tampering with your hormones."

"Wow," Carlos said, "James doesn't look that smart, but he's pretty maniacal."

"He sure is…" Logan said.

"Logan."

"Yeah, Carlos?"

"I really want to make love to you right now."

"I know, but you can't because of the bed. I want it too."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Carlos. And if James wants to play dirty, we're gonna play dirty too."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update, I had some serious writer's block. But I hope can finish this story without all the hiatuses._

**Please review, they are appreciated.**


	5. Fun and Games

Undying Love

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

Content Warning: This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

Before You Read: This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round", so you might want to read that story first. Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Recap:**

**"I really want to make love to you right now."**

**"I know, but you can't because of the bed. I want it too."**

**"I love you, Logan."**

**"I love you too, Carlos. And if James wants to play dirty, we're gonna play dirty too."**

* * *

**Now back to the story: "Undying Love" Chapter 4 – _It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt…_**

Carlos tossed the basketball back and forth from his bed to the opposite wall. He was extremely bored.

Logan sat at his personal desk fiddling around with different assignments. Their teacher had placed an overhaul of homework on them and it was driving him insane.

"This bet is getting ridiculous," Logan said, breaking the vocal silence.

"It is getting pretty stupid," Carlos replied. "I shouldn't have made it."

"Well, you did, and we need an idea to win it."

"Let's just break up."

Logan's pencil lead broke within an instant and he swiveled around in his desk chair to face Carlos. "What?"

Carlos noticed Logan's interpretation of his idea. "Chill, I don't mean it seriously."

"Oh thank goodness."  
"I mean, let's fake break up so James will have to call off the bet. If we're not together, we can't have sex. And if he thinks we're broken up, he'll know that he can't win the bet. And you know how James is when he can't win."

"Ingenious plan, Carlos," Logan analyzed his boyfriend's seemingly fool-proof plan.

"You in, Logie?"

"I'm in, Helmet-Head."

* * *

"Kendall, did you use my hair spray?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You can't just use my hair spray like that! This is the new Scheiße limited edition hairspray!"

"Someone named their product Scheiße? That's so…do you know what that means?"

"Kendall, there is no time for your freaking Japanese lessons!"

"How could you possibly confuse that word as Japanese?"

"Whatever Kendall, just don't use my hairspray!"

"It's not like you're gonna use it anytime soon; you haven't won your bet yet."

Carlos and Logan peeped from the hallway at their two friends talking in the living room before retreating backwards into the hall.

"You ready for Operation Fake Break?" Carlos asked, smiling gallantly.

"You bet I am, but one thing before we go," Logan said.

"What?"  
"Since we're 'breaking up'? Can I get my goodbye kiss?" Logan teased.

Carlos cut Logan off with a short but breathtaking kiss.

"If you want to win this bet, I suggest you stop this before I take this any further," Logan said behind the kiss.

"Remember, when we win this bet, you're mine," Carlos half-joked with a wink. "Now let's go."

"I'm so gonna win this bet, Kendall," James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and flipped the television channel. "Not happening. The chances of you winning this bet are as good as the chance of someone as amazing as you going out with a loser like me," Kendall blurted.

"Forget chances! I'm going to…wait what did you…"

"What is this, Carlos?"

"What is what, Logan?"

"This text on your phone from Stephanie?"

"I haven't texted her!"

Logan and Carlos burst into the living room, Logan livid with anger and Carlos looking completely confused.

"Don't lie to me Carlos!" Logan shouted, holding what obviously was Carlos' iPhone for everyone to see. "It says here that you sent a message to Stephanie last night at 10:38 saying "Hey Steph, I'm sneaking out tonight so me and you can have some alone time together. See you soon…keep the bed warm for me."

Kendall's eyes grew wide in shock as he witnessed the drama unfolding in front of him. James looked like he was watching a television program.

Carlos said nothing.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did send that message…" Carlos said nonchalantly with his head down.

"What, you did?" Logan sounded hurt. "But why?"  
"Because this isn't working out anymore, Logan. I thought going gay for you was worth it, but it's not. And Stephanie's proven a much better lover than you've been."

Logan looked on the verge of tears. "This has been going on for a while?"

"Yes."

Logan sniffled. "Well, I guess we're done then, Carlos. If you don't want to be with me, I'm not going to continue this."

"Fine with me," Carlos spat coldly before retreating into the hallway.

Logan wiped a tear. "I thought he loved me…" Logan followed suit and retreated into the hallway.

"That was a very convincing act, Logan," Carlos said when Logan and himself were hidden from view.

"Dating Camille does have its positives," Logan smiled, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your complete nonchalant emotions, though."

"Hey, there's more to me then my helmet," Carlos winked. "I'm hungry."

"You want me to go pick us up something to eat?" Logan offered.

"No, I'll go. Be back in a few," Carlos said before leaving the apartment.

Logan saw Carlos' absence as an opportunity to get some work done. He quietly completed his assignments before taking a drink of water and laying on the bed, exhausted.

He spotted a crumpled up piece of paper on Carlos' bed. "Typical Carlos," Logan said to himself before walking over to and sitting on his boyfriend's bed. He smoothed the paper out before reading it to himself.

In Carlos' sloppy handwriting, it read:

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm not feeling anything with Logan anymore._

_And this bet with James…it just further proves it._

_I haven't slept with Logan in days and I actually feel better than I did when I was._

_I don't know what happened, but Logan's as boring as a piece of wood nowadays._

_I need to win this bet with James, and I don't think I can date Logan anymore, so maybe I'll kill two birds with one stone._

_I'll fake break up with him tomorrow in front of James so James can't win the bet, then I'll break up with Logan for real the next day…probably at some fancy hotel._

_I don't want to be a douche or anything, but Logan's gotta go._

Logan almost let himself burst out in tears of complete sorrow. He'd never felt so terrible. Was he really not worth Carlos' time anymore? Was Carlos planning this from the beginning? Who knew…

James knocked on the door. Logan recollected himself and opened it. "Yes?" he asked.

"Here are the notes you missed that day at school, buddy," James smiled, handing Logan his designer notebook.

"Thanks, James," Logan sniffled before closing the door on a smirking James' face.

Logan placed the notebook on his table and crawled in the bed to take a nice long cry.

_Little did Logan know that the crumpled piece of paper he read was the same as the paper in the notebook James let him borrow…_

* * *

End of chapter four. Please review!

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever.**


	6. Make or Break

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Content Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round", so you might want to read that story first. Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Here are the notes you missed that day at school, buddy," James smiled, handing Logan his designer notebook.

"Thanks, James," Logan sniffled before closing the door on a smirking James' face.

Logan placed the notebook on his table and crawled in the bed to take a nice long cry.

Little did Logan know that the crumpled piece of paper he read was the same as the paper in the notebook James let him borrow…

* * *

**Chapter 5 –_ Make or Break_**

It's not easy falling asleep on a pillow drenched in your tears…

"Logie!"

No response.

"Logan!"

Same thing.

"Baby!"

Logan woke up with a startle and looked into the eyes of his boyfriend, Carlos. Carlos looked back at him lovingly and kissed him softly on the lips. Logan let Carlos take control as he laid back and Carlos crept into bed with him. Carlos held his boyfriend in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Wow, I didn't know they made water-pillows!" Carlos shrieked.

Logan half-thanked Carlos' obliviousness and child-like nature. However, it was that same obliviousness and child-like nature that made him wonder why Carlos would want to break up with him…

"Logie, what's wrong?" Carlos looked at his boyfriend with concern. Logan refused to look him in the eye as he simply cried softly into Carlos' bare chest.

Carlos moved his hand through Logan's head and consoled him until he fell asleep.

* * *

"No, James, this breakfast is for Logan," Carlos informed James when he tried to take some food. "He's not feeling well for some reason."

James smiled and walked away; as he wandered farther and farther from Carlos, his innocent smile turned into a menacing grin.

Carlos continued stirring and flipping away, nothing driving him more than the desire to improve his boyfriend's mood.

Logan slowly walked toward the kitchen area. Carlos noticed this immediately and smiled widely.

"Good morning," Carlos leaned over the countertop for a kiss. Logan hesitated, but gave it anyway. Carlos sensed Logan's hesitation, but shook it off as something pertaining to his not feeling well.

"I…I made you some breakfast," Carlos smiled, handing Logan a plate full of hot food on it. Logan took it, barely being audible as he softly spoke, "Thank you."

_Something is seriously wrong with Logan_, Carlos thought.

* * *

Gustavo paced himself back and forth in front of "the dogs". Kelly stood next to him, watching in annoyance as Gustavo did this.

"Okay, DOGS…how can I put this simply?"

"You're going to criticize us simply now?" Kendall asked half-sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and putting on his slick smile.

"NO I AM NOT, DOG! I WILL CRITICIZE YOU AS LONG AND ELA-ELAB-"

"…elaborately?" Logan said.

"THANKS, DOG!" Gustavo barked before immediately returning to Kendall. "AS LONG AND ELABORATELY AS I WANT!"

"Five hundred pound word for a five hundred pound man," Kendall retorted.

"Okay, boys, I think we know how this goes," Kelly said, making her way to the exit as the four Big Time Rush boys followed. They all watched from the soundproof window as Gustavo's head practically exploded and he began throwing a tantrum around the room.

"Must you do this every time?" Kelly asked.

"Actually, I'd stop, but I feel empty whenever I don't do it," Kendall replied.

Gustavo exited the room. "You four sucked on that last recording."

"What was wrong?" Carlos asked. "I didn't think we were that bad."

"Nobody told you to think, dog," Gustavo rolled his eyes. "But it's not like you do it on a regular basis, so…"

Carlos just shrugged it off innocently. Logan felt a pang of anger towards Gustavo for saying that to Carlos, but he contained himself.

"But if you must know," Gustavo sighed.

"Kendall, you missed almost every note."

_Yes, and you missed all the Jenny Craig letters we put in your mailbox_, Kendall thought.

"James, you were over-harmonizing."

_I see you're continuing to over-eat as well_, thought James.

"Carlos, it isn't a song about bunnies and flowers. Your over-imposing optimism is getting on my nerves."

_That's because I'm actually dating someone and I actually get some, unlike your fatass_, Carlos thought.

"Logan, I know this isn't a happy song but you sounded like mopey-dopey CRAP."

_My voice may have not been easy on the ears, but you surely aren't easy on the eyes either_, thought Logan.

Carlos felt his eyes twitch.

"Hey Gustavo!"

Gustavo turned slowly to face the voice that called his name: Carlos.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, DOG?"

"You can say crap about me. I don't give a shit. You can say crap about Kendall and James, but I have to stop myself from going off. But Logan here brings his best to work every day and you always talk to him like a washed-up mutt and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of hearing you talk shit when everyone knows your fatass can't do anything about it, so the four of us are LEAVING you for today. See you whenever the fuck you want us back."

Gustavo, Kelly, and the other three BTR boys looked at Carlos in shock due to his unexpected rant.

"You can't talk to me like that. I can FIRE you," Gustavo said.

"Sure you can, but you're a washed-up record producer that just found his fire not long ago when you discovered us. So for you to fire us would mean that your business would be crushed and most likely cause Griffin to get rid of you," Carlos explained. "Take that and suck it."

Carlos led the way for his friends to follow him out the building, which they obliged to without hesitance.

Logan looked at his boyfriend. The fact that he did that for him was amazing. Logan thought back to the note and then mentally cursed himself.

_He's a good actor_, thought Logan.

* * *

"Kendall…Kendall…are you even paying me attention?"

Kendall threw his head back in a mixture of emotions, mostly of pure boredom as he went over Jo's Newtown High scripts.

"This is boring you, isn't it," Jo sighed, placing her scripts soundly on the table in the center of the lounge area of the Palm Woods lobby.

"What, no!" Kendall said, sitting up.

"It's okay, Kendall, I was too," Jo smiled a small smile. "I should probably get home before my dad freaks.

"Well, in that case, I will see you tomorrow, babe," Kendall gave Jo a hug.

"Goodbye kiss?"

"Goodbye kiss."

Kendall and Jo kissed before Jo grabbed her things and left for the elevator. Kendall opted for the stairway for some time to think.

Kendall didn't know what was wrong with him. At one point, he was madly in love with Jo, but now, he was seeing her more as a friend than a girlfriend. But why? Why was Kendall not into his girlfriend anymore? She was pretty, a good kisser, great in bed, so what was detouring his feelings? He could only think of one thing…

"James," Kendall said as he passed the living area in the apartment.

Kendall was starting to see James in a different light. Before recently, Kendall was annoyed by James' obsession with his hair, over-dramatic tendencies, and other things, but now, it fascinated him to watch James…

He wasn't falling for the tall brunette, was he?

"You alright in here, Kendall?" James asked, breaking Kendall's thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Kendall found himself flattered that James checked up on him.

"Your mom left some food on the stove for you, so all you have to do is heat it up," James informed.

"Okay…hey, where are Carlos and Logan?"

"Oh, those two lovebirds…they're at the park."

Kendall didn't catch the sinister smirk appear on James' face as he left the room.

* * *

Logan felt a part of his heart shatter as he and Carlos walked around in the park. But he knew he had to do this; he wasn't going to let Carlos break his heart completely.

"The sky is beautiful tonight," Carlos said, pointing to the various constellations in the darkened sky.

"Miraculous," Logan stuttered.

Finally, Carlos stopped and faced Logan, his face completely serious, which was rare.

"Logan, I have to tell you something…I…"

Logan didn't let Carlos finish the sentence. Logan slapped Carlos harshly across the face. "I hate you! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Don't make me fall for you if you're not going to catch me!" Logan spat.

"I've fallen…you didn't catch me…and now, my heart's broken," Logan said, before turning away from Carlos. "We're over, if you didn't catch that," he said before he ran off crying.

Logan may not have known it, but Carlos caught it loud and clear…right before he collapsed on the ground in tears.

* * *

**_End of chapter five._**

**_A/N: Please review!_**


	7. The End of Carlos & Logan?

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Content Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round", so you might want to read that story first. Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Recap:**

Logan didn't let Carlos finish the sentence. Logan slapped Carlos harshly across the face. "I hate you! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Don't make me fall for you if you're not going to catch me!" Logan spat.

"I've fallen…you didn't catch me…and now, my heart's broken," Logan said, before turning away from Carlos. "We're over, if you didn't catch that," he said before he ran off crying.

Logan may not have known it, but Carlos caught it loud and clear…right before he collapsed on the ground in tears.

* * *

**Chapter 6 –**_** The End of Carlos and Logan?**_

Kendall was beyond worried. It was getting late, and Logan and Carlos hadn't gotten home yet. And to top that, James was over-the-top cheerful tonight and it was creeping him the fuck out.

"James, how can you be cheerful at a time like this?" Kendall shouted over the loud television.

James shushed Kendall. "Quiet, Kendall, That 70's Show is on!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked into his room to find his cell phone. He found it and picked it up, clicking a speed dial and waiting for the call to go through.

"Hello, you have reached Logan Mitchell. I'm not available right now so please leave a nice, detailed message and I will get back to you as soon as possible." Damnit, Logan had his phone off.

He tried Carlos. It took a while, but Carlos answered.

"Hello?" he sounded abnormally unhappy for someone of Carlos' optimism.

"Carlos? What happened? Where are you?" Kendall asked.

"At the park…on the ground…in the rain…waiting to die."

"WHAT? Carlos I'm coming to get you and you can't stop me."

Kendall ended the call, grabbed his keys and made a mad dash for the door. When he opened it, it revealed a soaking wet and saddened-looking Logan.

"Logan, what-"

"I just want to be alone right now," Logan's voice lacked any enthusiasm whatsoever and it pained Kendall to see him like that.

James laughed from across the room at the television.

"Uncaring bastard," Kendall spat under his breath before he let Logan pass by him and left the Palm Woods.

* * *

Sure enough, there Carlos was, laid out on the grass, nearly drenched in the rain.

"Carlos, you're going to catch a fucking cold, stand up!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I have no reason to move right now," Carlos moaned.

_Was this even Carlos?_ Kendall thought.

"Carlos, come on, I'm worried sick about you."

"Let me DIE, Kendall," Carlos sounded COMPLETELY out of character. Kendall bent down and hoisted the Latino over his shoulder and walked towards the car. _What happened…_ thought Kendall once he strapped Carlos in and started driving.

* * *

Carlos tried to cry, but no tears were left in his eyes. He had locked himself in the bathroom, just as Logan had locked himself in their bedroom, preventing each other or Kendall from interacting with them. Carlos was so confused. Why did Logan break up with him? Was it because of the bet? Had Logan found someone else more deserving of him than Carlos? Carlos head bore the print of the sink counter's edge.

"CARLOS!" Kendall shouted through the door.

"GO AWAY!" Carlos shouted in response.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I WANT TO HELP YOU!"

"I DON'T NEED HEALTH! I NEED LOGAN!"

Kendall froze where he was. Carlos said he needed Logan? Kendall was confused until it dawned on him what must have happened.

"Carlos…I'm so sorry…I'll be right back!" Kendall sped off to Carlos and Logan's room, where Logan had the door locked.

"LOGAN!"

"LEAVE ME BE!" Logan sounded saddened and cried out, just like Carlos.

"I HAVE A KEY!" Kendall said.

He heard footsteps and the door opened slowly, revealing Logan, whose face was convered in dried tears.

Kendall walked in, sitting on Carlos' bed, while Logan sat on his. Logan refused to look at Kendall in the eye.

"Logan…please, tell me what happened…"

"I broke up with the bastard…"

"Bastard?"

"Yes, the bastard was leading me on like a fool!"

"What makes you think that?"

Suddenly, James burst in the room.

"Hey Logan! Sorry about whatever happened to you! Kendall, I need you to come see this!" James grabbed Kendall by the collar of his blue striped hoodie and dragged him outside, leaving Logan in his sorrow.

"What was that for?" Kendall said. "Logan almost told me what was wrong!"

James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "It's best to let him get himself together first. It's for the best, Kendall."

Kendall sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll let the two of them calm down…then I'm investigating…"

"Perfect…everything is going to plan," slurred James.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm perplexed and I need a tan," James said quickly before retreating to the living room.

"You're acting strange, James, for real," Kendall said, walking out the front door into the hallway.

* * *

Gustavo had called Kendall up to meet him alone to discuss the idea for the release of the next Big Time Rush single. Kendall had no idea why he wanted him to come alone, but he hopped in his car and drove over there anyway.

"Sup, Gusty?" Kendall said as he walked into Gustavo's office.

"Don't ever call me that ever again, KenDOG," said Gustavo.

"Can we get this over with; it's past midnight and I would prefer to be sleep right now."

Gustavo growled. "Kelly, please explain to him the single idea."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Well, Kendall. Gustavo has decided with his advisors to release _Shot in the Dark_ as the next single from your new album, _Making It Big Time_."

"I remember that song! One of my favorites, actually," Kendall said.

"Yes, so are you okay with that?" asked Kelly.

"I actually have a voice in this?" Kendall asked.

"Don't make me laugh, dog," Gustavo chuckled.

"Whatever. Why did you even call for me to come here without the others, anyway?" Kendall played around with items on Gustavo's desk.

Gustavo took the items from him. "Because, you're the only level-headed one in the group. The others are too unstable."

Kendall nodded, taking in to consideration Carlos' over-optimism and recklessness, James' huge ego and addiction to himself, and Logan's inability to make important decisions on the spot.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kendall was walking in the hallway to the exit of Rocque Records. He noticed several sheets of paper in a pile on the floor near the door.

"These look like notes from school the other day," Kendall said. "It looks like James took them."

Kendall shoved them in his pockets. "I could use these for that test coming up soon…"

With that being said, Kendall walked to his car and drove back to the Palm Woods, hoping that Carlos and Logan weren't still emotionally drained.

* * *

_**End of chapter six.**_

_**A/N: I know, breaking up Cargan should be a federal crime, but this surely isn't the end of the story. Look forward to the next chapter; the action & drama will intensify! Please leave a review.**_


	8. Culprit

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Content Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round", so you might want to read that story first. Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Here are the notes you missed that day at school, buddy," James smiled, handing Logan his designer notebook.

"Thanks, James," Logan sniffled before closing the door on a smirking James' face.

Logan placed the notebook on his table and crawled in the bed to take a nice long cry.

Little did Logan know that the crumpled piece of paper he read was the same as the paper in the notebook James let him borrow…

* * *

**Chapter 7 –**_** Culprit**_

Kendall and James had allowed Carlos to bunk in their room for the rest of the night so there wouldn't be any tension between him and Logan. In the morning, Logan let Kendall know that he was off to a seminar and that he'd return by four o'clock the next day.

Carlos entered his and Logan's room once Logan had been gone for a while so he could gather some clothes.

Carlos glanced on his bed for a moment and found a crumpled up piece of paper on the ground next to the mess he usually had on the floor. Being Carlos, he could easily pick out his stuff from others despite how junky the surroundings were. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm not feeling anything with Logan anymore._

_And this bet with James…it just further proves it._

_I haven't slept with Logan in days and I actually feel better than I did when I was._

_I don't know what happened, but Logan's as boring as a piece of wood nowadays._

_I need to win this bet with James, and I don't think I can date Logan anymore, so maybe I'll kill two birds with one stone._

_I'll fake break up with him tomorrow in front of James so James can't win the bet, then I'll break up with Logan for real the next day…probably at some fancy hotel._

_I don't want to be a douche or anything, but Logan's gotta go._

Carlos' head spun around in circles. He never wrote this, yet it was written in his handwriting. What was going on?

"Carlos, guess what," Kendall walked in the half-messy bedroom. "I found these notes in Rocque Records and it has a bunch of notes on it from school the other day-" He was shut up by the bewildered look on his friend's face. He walked over to him and politely took the note from him.

"Carlos, you…" it was Kendall's turn to be bewildered.

"I swear I didn't write that," Carlos said. Kendall saw the lost and innocent look in Carlos' eyes, and knew immediately that his friend hadn't written the note.

"That's strange…the paper looks like those notes in your hand," Carlos pointed to the papers in Kendall's hand.

"Yeah, they do," Kendall stopped to analyze the situation. "Carlos, didn't James take a handwriting lesson that one time?"

"Yeah, he did, and when he came back-"

"He knew how to imitate anyone and everyone's handwriting…" Kendall finished. "Carlos, unless I'm wrong, I believe James wrote this note. All of this was written on the paper from _his_ notebook."

"So how does that fit into our situation?" asked Carlos, scratching his head. Kendall started to scold Carlos for asking such a stupid question, but there was one last piece to the puzzle, and Carlos realized that. Why did Logan break up with Carlos?

"When did you find this note?" Kendall asked.

"Just before you came in," Carlos replied. "It was crumpled up and on my bed."

"Logan must have read this and thought you were going to break up with him," Kendall explained, finally connecting all the dots. "So he broke up with you first so you wouldn't get the chance to do it to him."

Carlos looked at the note, then to Kendall, and then back to the note. Many emotions were battling in his head, but anger overtook the sorrow and he crumpled up the paper, before walking angrily to the bedroom door.

Kendall knew what his friend was about to do, and tried his best to stop it. He grabbed Carlos, and being stronger than the Latino, was able to hold onto him for a while in an effort to calm him down. Kendall hated when Carlos got in this rage, because Carlos was usually so peaceful and fun-loving, but when you did something to one of his friends, his personality changed for the worst. The fact that Logan was his boyfriend fueled his rage even more.

"Let…me…go…" Carlos had to breathe in-between words to try and get a control on his anger. Kendall didn't let go, but it didn't matter. Carlos shoved Kendall off of him forcefully and made his way into the living room, where James was happily enjoying Jersey Shore.

"JAMES!" Carlos shouted, almost to the living room.

"Carlos, buddy, shush, Jenni just slapped the moisturizer out of Mike's face…" James looked at the television in anxiety.

"¡_USTED HIJO DE A PERRA_!" Carlos swung his fist at James' perfectly moisturized face, knocking the taller boy to the floor.

"Carlos…what the heck?" James dramatically checked his face.

"**THIS NOTE**!" shouted Carlos; even James cowered at the angry side of Carlos. "I KNOW YOU WROTE THIS CRAP!" Carlos tossed the crumpled paper at James.

"But it's in your handwriting!" James replied, scanning the note.

"_Bull…shit…_" Carlos swore.

"No need for such _language_, Carlos," James said, standing up and wiping his clothes off.

"You listen to me, you _bastard_," Carlos spat. "I don't have time for your games. I want to know why you did this shit."

"Listen, if it means that much to you, you win the bet," James put his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos swatted James' hand away and pulled James to him by the collar. "It's more to this than a stupid _bet,_ James. You made my now _ex_-boyfriend think I wanted to break up with him so you could win a stupid bet. I'll never forgive you, you jackass." Carlos finished that with another punch to James' jaw before walking out of the apartment.

Kendall walked out from the hallway and looked at James, first with a look of sympathy, but then with a look of disappointment and disgust. "You're despicable, James, you really are," said Kendall before running after his rage-filled friend in the Palm Woods.

Kendall found his friend sitting on the far edge of the Palm Woods pool, where rarely anyone went. Taking a seat next to Carlos, who was sitting with his bare feet and legs in the water and head in his hands, Kendall tried to comfort his friend any way he could.

"All because of a stupid bet," Carlos whispered. Kendall caught the sorrow in his voice.

The anger had finally been subdued, but the sadness was just kicking in.

* * *

_**End of chapter seven.**_

_**A/N: Please review! **_


	9. Destroying Friendships?

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Content Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round", so you might want to read that story first. Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Recap:**

Kendall found his friend sitting on the far edge of the Palm Woods pool, where rarely anyone went. Taking a seat next to Carlos, who was sitting with his bare feet and legs in the water and head in his hands, Kendall tried to comfort his friend any way he could.

"All because of a stupid bet," Carlos whispered. Kendall caught the sorrow in his voice.

The anger had finally been subdued, but the sadness was just kicking in.

* * *

**Chapter 8 –**_** Destroying Friendships**_

It looked like all Logan needed was a good scholastic seminar to clear his head about what had been going on recently. He cruised into the Palm Woods and into the elevator, not a concern on his mind, which to anyone who knew Logan, was a very out-of-character thing for him.

Logan was surprised to find the apartment door unlocked, but he entered nonetheless.

"Hey guys, I'm back-"

Logan's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw James sitting up and rocking back and forth on the living room floor next to the couch, whispering "I'm sorry" repeatedly.

"James!" shrieked Logan, who darted over to console his broken-faced friend, which actually made more sense to Logan as he observed the bruise forming on James' jaw and the dried blood under his nose. "James…what happened?"

"Carlos…" mumbled James, who didn't stop rocking back in forth and didn't acknowledge Logan's attempt to console him.

Suddenly, Logan started to get angry, he didn't know why, but he just did. "I'll be right back, James," huffed Logan, but he was stopped by James' hand grabbing his wrist.

James broke his rocking routine and actually acknowledged Logan for once. "It's not Carlos' fault…it's mine…I have something I need to tell you…"

Logan turned for a moment to listen to James when the front door opened, and Carlos and Kendall entered the apartment. Being the observant adolescent he was, Logan noticed the dried tears on Carlos' face, the supportive look on Kendall's, and the now 'all-hope-has-been-lost' look on James'.

Turning back to Carlos, Logan asked slowly, "Did you do that to James?"

Carlos' face showed growing anger. "Yes I did. The selfish bitch deserved it."

Logan stepped closer to Carlos. Kendall watched Logan, half in awe of Logan's increased confidence since he started going out with Carlos and half in fear of another confrontation between any of the three other people in the room. Just for precaution, Kendall started to talk. "Logan, that journal entry you found from Carlos was a fake."

Logan looked shocked beyond belief. "It is?"

"Yes. James wrote it so you and Carlos would break up and he would inevitably win the bet by default."

Logan turned around and looked at James; his face was flushed with guilt. "Is this true, James?"

James stiffened, but responded with a nod.

Logan took a deep breath. "I need some time to think," he said. The three boys could see the look of pure disappointment in disgust Logan had in his face towards James.

Carlos grabbed Logan by the hand. "Logan…"

"You didn't have to hit him, Carlos. Why must you be so impulsive?" Logan spat before retreating to his room.

Carlos started to walk towards the kitchen bathroom, but Kendall stopped him.

"Carlos, don't even think about it." Kendall looked at James, the boy he once was growing feelings for…but after what James did, it came crashing to a halt. "James…I think it would be best if you left for a while."

James opened his mouth to argue.

"You can come back later on, maybe around dinnertime. But for the sake of the piece of me that pities you, please leave."

Again, James tried to argue.

"LEAVE!"

James sulked his head and walked out the apartment door without any idea of when he might be back.

"Carlos, don't take what Logan said to heart," said Kendall. "He's just mixed up right now."

Carlos nodded.

"I'll go talk to Logan," offered Kendall. Carlos didn't respond, so he just went ahead and started for Logan's room.

Kendall knocked on the door.

"Go away, Carlos," growled Logan from the inside.

"It's Kendall…"

A brief moment of silence passed. "It's open."

Kendall slipped inside the rather dark room, illuminated only by Logan's private reading light. Logan was sitting Indian-style on his bed, looking very focused in the book he was reading. To anyone else, they would think nothing was wrong with the smart boy, but Kendall knew much better.

"Logan…you've read that book like a hundred times…" Kendall sighed; it was true, Logan always resorted to that same book when he was in a bad mood or needed to think.

"I…I can't help it…Voldemort finally meeting his end is a wonderful way to end the story…"

"Logan, put _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ down. We need to talk."

"About what, Kendall?" Logan tossed his book to the side of the room. Kendall knew Logan would regret it later, though. "What is there to talk about? My life is full of nothing but shit!"

"That's not true, Logan…"

"Yes it is! Honestly, I think my life was much better before Carlos and I started developing feelings for each other! Back before we both questioned our sexuality!" Logan shouted.

Kendall grabbed Logan by the shoulders. "Logan, you're just going through a lot right now. Don't say that."

"It's true!" spat Logan. "Before Carlos and I were a thing, James was still a good friend and Carlos and I weren't constantly at each other's throats every time there's a break in our relationship!"

Kendall looked away from Logan.

"Kendall, you know it's true…don't you…"

No response.

"I see the way you look at him, Kendall…I know this is hurting you as much as it is me and Carlos."

Kendall's eyes grew big and he stared at Logan.

"Kendall…I'm sorry…"

Kendall grabbed Logan in a friendly hug. "Logan…don't be…what he did was wrong. You and Carlos' relationship is something special, don't ever look down on it."

Logan started to tear up in Kendall's chest. "Why did he do it, Kendall?"

_No response…_

It's not as if Kendall knew, either…

* * *

_**End of chapter eight.**_

_**A/N: Please review! It's short, I know, but it sets up for the events in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Conflicting Emotions

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR as a band or as a TV show nor do I own any of them because if I did they would be doing stuff everyone here would enjoy

**Content Warning:** This story is rated M (fan fiction) TV-MA (if it was on TV) and R (if it was a movie; I think everyone would enjoy a movie with Carlos and Logan getting intimate) for Dialogue, Language, Violence, and Sexual Content.

**Before You Read:** This story is a sequel to my first BTR fan fiction entitled "Round & Round", so you might want to read that story first. Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Recap:**

"I see the way you look at him, Kendall…I know this is hurting you as much as it is me and Carlos."

Kendall's eyes grew big and he stared at Logan.

"Kendall…I'm sorry…"

Kendall grabbed Logan in a friendly hug. "Logan…don't be…what he did was wrong. You and Carlos' relationship is something special, don't ever look down on it."

Logan started to tear up in Kendall's chest. "Why did he do it, Kendall?"

_No response…_

It's not as if Kendall knew, either…

* * *

**Chapter 9 –**_** Conflicting Emotions**_

Kendall was awake for a long time that night.

James hadn't returned from wherever he had left to that night, and it was almost 2:30.

Kendall was in the middle of a mental struggle: should he be worried about James? He did, and yes, he would admit it, have feelings for the tall pretty boy. But after that incident, he wondered if he should put his feelings away for the sake of Carlos and Logan.

Logan…how he knew Kendall felt for James, he didn't know. He thought he didn't show it, especially because Carlos, who was keen on out-of-proportional feelings, didn't catch it.

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked up at the door.

"Yeah, Carlos?"

Carlos looked at him, not exactly the usual pompous Carlos look, but a more serious look that Kendall wasn't used to.

* * *

"James, what's wrong?"

James couldn't bear to look at her. He simply looked at the ground, his face obviously covered in dry tears.

"James?"

James kissed her. James just kissed her passionately; he needed to release all of his pent-up emotions, and he did just that by kissing her.

Camille was flabbergasted, yet fascinated.

"I'm sorry, Camille, but…"

"Don't be sorry," Camille planted a kiss on his lips and took a hold of his hand. "Come sit down with me and tell me what's wrong."

James hesitated, but followed his girlfriend back to her couch. The two of them sat down, and James fought back tears.

"James, what's wrong?" Camille asked for the second time.

"I screwed up, Camille, I screwed up," James cried.

"Screwed what up?" she asked.

"I took it too far. I'm pretty sure they hate me now…Carlos and Logan…"

Camille sighed at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. She still cared for him as a friend, so she insisted upon the conversation.

_"What did you do?"_

* * *

"Kendall, Logan told me everything."

"What is 'everything'?"

"About your feelings for him."

"What about them?"

Carlos released his serious demeanor, and Kendall noticed the happy Carlos returning.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't agreed to the bet, this wouldn't have happened and…"

Kendall looked up. "So you're not pissed at him anymore?"

"Oh, no, I want to run him over with Logan's car."

Kendall sunk his head again.

"But that doesn't mean that I can blame you for feeling for him."

Kendall noticed that Carlos was sounding much more mature than he gave him credit for.

"No, it's fine. What he did was wrong, and I don't want anything to do with him."

Carlos got up, but not before giving Kendall a reassuring hug. "I know that's a lie, but I'm going to leave you alone. Logan and I are there for you, Kendall."

Kendall smirked. "Funny, shouldn't I be the one there for you and Logan. You're the ones who got the short end of the stick."

"Logan and I aren't happy about what James did, and I wonder if we'll ever forgive him, but you've just got to go with the flow. You know?"

Carlos smiled at Kendall and left the room.

* * *

"James, baby, how could you?"

"I…I don't know, I was getting sick of hearing them going at it night after night…" James was rocking back in forth.

Camille slapped the taste out of his mouth. James looked up at her shocked.

"James, I love you, but that is seriously messed up. You need to apologize to them."

"I doubt that will do me any good."

Camille slapped him again._ Funny_, James thought. _This is was Logan must have gone through when they were dating._

"This isn't about you, James. You're not the one who you hurt. They are."

"You're right. I can't be selfish about this."

"Damn straight."

"What movie are you auditioning for now?"

"I believe a remake of one of the Madea movies…" Camille responded. "And I have to practice, so you go and work your magic."

"Please let me stay here tonight," James begged. "I promise I'll go back tomorrow and try to set things straight."

_"Fine, James…"_

* * *

Logan was typing away at his laptop, looking in his digital photo album. He browsed for a while until he stopped and glanced at a particular one.

It was a picture of him and Carlos one day in the park. They were sitting on the grass, admiring the sunset, Logan happily in Carlos' arms.

But it seemed like fate was always ripping him and Carlos apart.

"Logan?"

Logan looked up from his laptop. Carlos was standing in the doorway, clad in a pair of his nighttime pajamas. Carlos usually just slept in his boxers and a T-shirt, but he occasionally slept in pajamas. Logan had noticed, though, that Carlos usually wore pajamas when he was upset or depressed. He was experienced in reading Carlos' actions…he was his ex-boyfriend after all.

"Yeah, Carlos?"

"I'm sorry."

Logan was confused. "For what, buddy?"

"I don't know. I just thought I should apologize to you," Carlos kept an innocent face on the whole time.

Logan knew Carlos wasn't in the best of moods, so as a good friend, he set his computer to the side, stood up, walked over to Carlos, and gave him a friendly hug.

Just a friendly hug…

But neither boy wanted to be just friends with the other. They loved each other too much for that.

That could be a possible explanation for why they were currently entangled in a passionate, heart-felt kiss.

Neither boy knew who started it.

Neither boy cared, either.

Carlos grabbed Logan around the hips, while Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck. Time was but a second thought, because the two boys were in their own world. A world where nothing could interfere, where there was no concern…nothing but endless passion.

Carlos thrust into Logan, his hard-on evident in his loose pajama bottoms. Both boys moaned in pure pleasure.

"I've waited for this for too long, Logan," moaned Carlos.

Logan smiled, but then he broke apart from Carlos. "Carlos, if we do this, we're proving we're nothing but sex-crazed hormonal teenagers."

Both boys looked away from each other for a moment. It was just a moment, but then the two boys were back on each other.

"But then again, that is kinda what we are," said Logan.

"Shut up and kiss me," Carlos moaned. Carlos started to push Logan closer to the bed. Logan was busying himself by unbuttoning Carlos' pajama top, revealing Carlos' toned, tan chest and abs.

"I missed this…" moaned Logan.

Carlos, just on pure arousal, ripped Logan's shirt off of him and pulled Logan's pants down forcefully.

"Calm down, tiger," Logan joked.

"Fine, then I'll stop kissing you right now," Carlos threatened playfully.

"Why don't you throw me in prison while you're at it?" said Logan.

Carlos could feel Logan's erection poking him through his boxers, and Carlos was as hard as a rock. Logan managed to get rid of his pants somehow, and he was pleased to see that Carlos was wearing no underwear.

Carlos started to kiss all around Logan's body, leaving marks wherever he could.

"You're mine, Logie, and nothing is going to change that," said Carlos.

"I wouldn't prefer it any other way," Logan purred.

Carlos continued to plant kisses all over Logan's exposed chest. Finally, he started to tug at the top of Logan's boxers.

"Are you sure?"

"Will you take me already?" begged Logan.

Carlos grinned immensely and pulled the boxers off, leaving the two boys in quite a predicament. Both boys moaned simultaneously when their arousals touched and rubbed against each other. Carlos put two fingers in his mouth and then brought them down to Logan's entrance, scissoring the tight entryway. He brought in a third finger.

"Carlos, stop playing games and fuck me already!" Logan was getting impatient.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Carlos said. "I'm going to make love to you."

Carlos took this opportunity to shove his erection into Logan's stretched hole, causing Logan to whimper in pain and pleasure. Carlos pulled out and pushed back in, making Logan's moans even louder.

"You're soooo tight, Logie," cooed Carlos as he started to pick up the pace.

"That feels so good, Carlos, move faster!"

Carlos followed instructions, going even faster. Logan pulled a pillow across his face to stifle the moans, and Carlos kept on with what he was doing until he felt the familiar feeling bubble in his stomach.

Logan beat him to the chase, releasing his sticky seed all over himself and Carlos' abdomen. Carlos couldn't take it anymore, and soon followed and released inside of Logan. He collapsed beside Logan on the bed, completely worn out.

"That…was simply astonishing…" said Logan as he tried to stabilize his breathing.

"I'm never giving this up for a stupid bet ever again," promised Carlos.

"You'd better not, you jerk!" Logan snapped playfully.

Carlos kissed Logan hard on the mouth and the two boys pulled the covers over them. They soon fell to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Kendall knew he had to do this. It was for his own good that he got this special help.

"Ok, Kendall, what is it you've called me here for?" asked the person sitting on the bed opposite Kendall. "Does it involve your love for James?"

"Katie, I need you to help me-" Kendall groaned at the obviousness of his feelings for the pretty boy. "-get rid of my feelings for James."

* * *

_**End of chapter nine.**_

_**A/N: Please review! Anyone else happy that they've...you knowed once more? Hope you enjoyed.**_


	11. Regrets

**Undying Love**

* * *

**Recap:**

Kendall knew he had to do this. It was for his own good that he got this special help.

"Ok, Kendall, what is it you've called me here for?" asked the person sitting on the bed opposite Kendall. "Does it involve your love for James?"

"Katie, I need you to help me-" Kendall groaned at the obviousness of his feelings for the pretty boy. "-get rid of my feelings for James."

* * *

**Chapter 10 –**_** Regrets**_

"Will you look at that…the two lover boys finally reconsummated their relationship."

Carlos and Logan split apart from their early-morning make out session under the covers and were shocked to see Kendall standing next to their bed, a gigantic grin plastered on his face.

"We did not reconsummate our relationship!"

"And we didn't have sex, either!"

"Carlos…that's basically what reconsummating means…"

"Oh…well we didn't do that?"

"So I suppose you two got cold and decided to stay in the same bed for warmth?"

"Exactly!"

"Usually when people share a bed for warmth, the bed doesn't reek of sexual activities…" (Kendall sprayed some air freshener around the bedroom) "…the two aren't completely naked…" (Kendall pointed to the scattered clothing across the room) "…and the bed isn't sticky and sweaty." (He wiped his hand, which he had previously touched the bed unintentionally with, on his pants leg.)

"Fine, we had sex," Carlos admitted, his mouth forming its own grin. "And it was fantastic. The way Logan squirmed when I-"

Kendall slapped a hand over Carlos' mouth. "Any more details and I will be forced to hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt someone that's in love, right?"

"Oh no, I definitely would."

* * *

Katie whapped a meter stick against Mr. Bitter's display board, which she had stolen once again.

"You need to get over your feelings for James, correct?" she asked, pointing the stick to a picture of James.

"Yeah," Kendall replied.

"The answer is actually very simple," smirked Katie. "The perfect way to get over your feelings for your estranged friend is to spend some time with your _girlfriend_."

Kendall scratched his head in confusion.

"Your girlfriend," Katie said slowly, upset that her brother wasn't grasping the concept. "You know, blond, movie star, pretty, named Jo Taylor…"

"Oh _her_," said Kendall as if he'd just found a cure for cancer. "I like that plan, little sister. I owe you one," he started to walk off.

"Actually, you owe me thirty bucks and a ride to the ice cream shop," grinned Katie with her puppy dog eyes.

Kendall glanced at her, intent not to give in, but it didn't work. "I'll get my keys."

Before they got to the elevator, Kendall had an idea.

"Hey, I'll pick up Jo for some ice cream while I'm at it!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "It's about time you caught on."

"Uh…hello, Mr. Taylor. Is Jo home?" Kendall was still quite intimidated by Jo's father after the whole Prom incident. Mr. Taylor looked at Kendall with a hardened, callous face, before shouting for his daughter to come to the door.

"Don't pull any stunts, Knight," Mr. Taylor whispered menacingly to Kendall.

"Is he ever openly loving towards you?" Katie whispered.

"Hmph," Kendall replied. "I wish. He's disliked me since the beginning, I know it."

Katie focused inside the apartment. "Shhhh! Jo's coming. Act natural."

Kendall fixed his hair lightly and put on his best smile. Jo came to the door looking glamorous as normal, which Kendall took great notice to.

"Hey Kendall," Jo kissed Kendall on the lips quickly. "Did you need something?"

"Well, I was going to take Katie here to get some ice cream and I was wondering if you wanted to come too? We haven't spent a lot of time together recently…"

"I've noticed…" Jo made it sound more like a sigh than anything. "I'd love to come. Let me grab my bag."

* * *

Carlos flipped through the channels on the television, persistently trying to find something actually watchable on television. His jaw smacked continuously as he munched on a bag of Cheetos.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Logan was standing in the shower thinking hard. He wanted to show Carlos that he could be "sexy" too, but that usually didn't come out right or happened at the wrong time. Not this time…Logan was going to make Carlos harder than a cinderblock.

He stopped the shower, only wrapping himself with a towel and not bothering to dry himself off. Then, he slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped into the kitchen. He coughed rather obnoxiously and awaited a response.

Carlos didn't phase, he was too busy looking at the television.

Logan sighed heavily and coughed even louder, this time gaining his boyfriend's attention. Carlos looked at him nonchalantly before turning back to the television and then looking back at him with wide eyes.

"Logan…what are you-,"

"_Shhhhhh_," Logan scolded. "You just sit there and look cute. Let me do all the work," Logan smirked mischievously and started to creep towards Carlos. Carlos made no move to take his eyes off an inch of Logan's wet, pale body.

Logan's towel then laid in a heap on the floor.

"Like what you see?" asked Logan, taking advantage of Carlos' lust-locked state.

Carlos nodded instinctively.

Logan smirked and bent over to pick up his towel, giving Carlos a full view of his behind.

The front door opened. "Hello boys, what's-" Mrs. Knight dropped all her shopping bags on the ground and covered her eyes. "I-I…"

Carlos sprung up and grabbed Logan's towel. "I was just helping Logan grab his towel. He's very clumsy today."

"I'm sorry for my…err…clumsiness, Mama Knight," Logan expressed his grandest smile.

"I'm going for a walk. A long walk," stuttered Mrs. Knight, who then walked out the door, closing it behind her.

When she was gone, Carlos burst out in laughter, with Logan turning rosy red in blush.

"What's so funny, Carlos? That was so embarrassing!"

Carlos was doubled over laughing so hard. "Embarrassing_ly funny_!"

"I hate you!" Logan cried playfully, turning around in a huff. Carlos walked up to him from behind.

"I'll make it up to you eventually," Carlos whispered in his sexiest voice. Logan shivered from the sound of his voice. Carlos loved the power he had over Logan sometimes.

"But as for right now, how about we just enjoy some alone time," Carlos added seductively, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Carlos, I just got out the shower. That's completely counterproductive," Logan complained.

"Another shower wouldn't hurt later…"

"Carlos…

"_Logie_…"

That was it for Logan's defense. "Fine…"

"OH YEAH!" shouted an excited Carlos, shoving Logan playfully back into the hall.

* * *

"James, my dad's being very generous for letting you stay here for a while, especially considering we're seeing each other," exclaimed a relaxed Camille. "I don't think he'll be as willing the longer you stay."

"I know, I'm pushing my luck," James replied. "But I'm still downed over the whole Carlos-Logan situation."

"You need to apologize, James. Staying here, away from your true home, is only making it worse. They're your best friends, they'll forgive you." Camille thought for a second. "I know Logan will, at least."

"You're right. I really do miss them…"

"Well you need to get out and get some fresh air. How about some ice cream?" Camille said.

"I suppose. My complexion is in need of some fresh sun…" James pinched his skin.

* * *

"So what have you been up to, Mr. Busy?" Jo smiled as she comfortably talked to Kendall.

"Oh, we've been in the studio…Gustavo is thinking about releasing a new EP, so you know…"

"Interesting…"

"How's New Town High?" Kendall still cringed when he thought of Jo and Jett being on the same show.

"Very good, actually. The writers for the show are really creative and it's been fun," Jo looked over the various options for ice cream.

Kendall was genuinely happy. He felt good being with his girlfriend again; it really cleared his mind from the rest of the world.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm burdening you with all of this," exclaimed James gloomily as the two of them stepped out James' shiny red convertible in front of Alice's Ice Cream Parlor, said to be the best ice cream parlor in Los Angeles.

Camile tied her hair in a ponytail and held James supportively. "Don't worry. Eat some ice cream and you'll feel much better. I promise."

The two held hands as they entered the premises of the comfortably atmosphered shop. The smell of ice cream was heaven to the both of their noses, and they quickly entered the line where no one else was in line.

"I'll order," offered Camille. "Can you find us a nice seat, James?"

James nodded in agreement. "It's the least I can do. Thanks, Camille." James started to go, but he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out ten bucks. "Here," he said as he put the money in Camille's hand.

"James, I'll pay…"

"No, Camille, you've already done too much for me," James flashed a grateful smile.

Camille smiled back and proceeded to order.

* * *

"Hey, Katie, look, it's that boy from school you like," Kendall pointed to a boy for Katie.

"I don't even know who that is…"

"Ten bucks if you go over there and mingle,"

"_Twenty_ bucks and fine," hustled Katie.

Kendall gave in and handed his little sister twenty bucks, watching exasperatingly as she walked over to the unknown kid and started talking to him.

"Phew," Kendall said, turning back to Jo, who had three cups of ice cream on a tray in her hand.

"Jo…you remembered…"

"Of course I remember your favorite flavor of ice cream is chunky monkey," Jo said, giving the tray to Kendall. "It's pretty easy to remember. I'm sure you remember my favorite is chocolate chip cookie dough."

"You know it," Kendall said, trying to look confident.

Jo laughed. "I'll find us a table. Can you get the spoons and everything?"

"Yeah, sure," Kendall turned to the silverware station to collect everything.

"Kendall?"

Kendall turned around to see none other than the person he didn't want to see.

"Oh, hey James."

There was an awkward silence, but James broke it.

"Kendall, listen to me. I'm really sorry to you and the others for what I did. I was wrong and I realize that. But I just want to make things better again. Can you please just talk to me again? I miss talking to you, I really do."

Kendall thought long and hard about what he was going to do. Could he really forgive James, after all that he'd done? He missed James too; who wouldn't miss James? But he _purposely _came on this outing to get his mind off of James, and this was well, fucked up luck for him.

"I'm sorry, James, but I'm not really the one that you need to be apologizing to…and I really don't want anything to do with you right now."

* * *

_**End of chapter ten.**_

_**A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but things will surely be picking up from now on.**_


	12. Letting Go

**Undying Love**

* * *

**Recap:**

Kendall thought long and hard about what he was going to do. Could he really forgive James, after all that he'd done? He missed James too; who wouldn't miss James? But he _purposely _came on this outing to get his mind off of James, and this was well, fucked up luck for him.

"I'm sorry, James, but I'm not really the one that you need to be apologizing to…and I really don't want anything to do with you right now."

* * *

**Chapter 11 –**_** Letting Go**_

**~ THE NEXT DAY ~**

Kendall and Carlos were currently returning to the Palm Woods from running some errands. Kendall and Jo enjoyed a day together yesterday, despite the words exchanged between Kendall and James at the ice cream parlor.

Carlos felt a buzzing in his pants pocket, and he reached into it and pulled it out. He realized that it was his mother, and he quickly accepted the call, not wanting to feel the wrath of his mother if he didn't answer his cell phone.

"Hola, mama," Carlos said into the phone.

"**Hola, mijo,"** replied his mother in her thick Dominican accent. The mere sound of his mother's voice could put a smile on Carlos' face any day of the week, he loved his mother especially much. **"How have you been?" **

"I'm doing good, mama. The band is doing great and everything. We should be releasing a new EP very soon I believe."

His mother made an excited sound. **"I cannot WAIT to purchase it, mijo! Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that because your father and I miss you soooo much, we're paying you and the boys a visit this weekend!"**

Carlos dropped the phone to the floor in shock.

He had never revealed to his parents of his sexual orientation…

…and they were coming to visit him.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" Kendall asked, noticing the look in Carlos' eyes.

* * *

Gustavo had not been hesitant to constantly remind the boys that for their next EP, they would be writing a song each. Logan fiddled with his pencil in his lap as he watched reruns of That 70's Show. He'd tossed at least twenty crumpled up failed lyrics on the floor attempting to write his respective song. He knew he wanted to write a song about something else other than love and romance, given that the band's last album consisted mostly of that. Then it came to him – friendship. He could write about the guys, and everything they all meant to each other.

Or what they used to mean to each other.

Before the Carlos and Logan drama started.

Logan always had the uncanny trait of finding a way for every situation, no matter how much he was innocent, to be his fault, and that was exactly what his mind had done. He blamed himself for the band becoming so loose…

He heard a BANG in Kendall and James' room and decided to take a break and go see what was going on, so he walked in the bedroom only to see James packing away his items into suitcases and travel bags.

"Wait, James, where are you going?" Logan asked. Despite what James did, Logan still felt for James as a friend. He didn't know if he could forgive him, but he couldn't deny their history. He only wished that Carlos wasn't as thick-headed when it came to the situation.

"I rented out my own apartment," James shrugged. "I know I'm not wanted here and I can't keep taking up space at Camille's, so I got my own place."

"James, you don't have to leave," Logan said. But he knew that James was thinking along the right route. While he and Kendall might be able to put aside James' previous actions and live with him, there was no way James and Carlos could be in the same apartment and not get into either an argument or fight again. Logan hated to think that, because at one point, James and Carlos' friendship was impeccable. Logan felt like he was the cause of all of this, if he'd never felt for Carlos, none of this would have happened.

"Logan, you know as well as I do that this is what I have to do," James looked him dead in the eye. "Thanks for at least talking to me without even an ounce of hatred in your voice."

"It's no problem," Logan said. "You…you take care, James…"

"I will," James replied. "And now that I'm gone…I'm sure you and Carlos will be much happier."

"I'm going to miss you, James," Logan said. "I'm sorry, too."

"Sorry for what? You're not at fault in this, I am," said James.

"I think I know why you did what you did…and that's why I'm sorry. We should have been more considerate."

"It means a lot to me that you understand, Logan," James replied, "But still, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry I did what I did, because not only did I hurt my three best friends, but I also drove a wedge in the band."

James took a deep breath and extended his hand to Logan. "Well, I should be off, Logan."

Logan looked at James' hand and started to tear up. "James, cut the formalities. You're like my brother. Give me a hug, man."

James smiled genuinely and hugged Logan in a brotherly hug. Logan started to let tears drop and he whispered, "I forgive you, James, I do."

James held back tears when he heard Logan's words of forgiveness and the two stayed in the position for a while before James politely broke it and grabbed his bags, walking towards the bedroom door.

It was coincidential that Kendall and Carlos happened to walk in at the same time as he was making his leave.

"Oh…hey, James…" Kendall said, though it came out very stuffy and awkward.

James acknowledged that Kendall at least greeted him, because Carlos didn't even recognize his presence until he noticed James just standing there. "You…" Carlos gritted.

"James…your bags…where are you…?" Kendall said slowly, paying attention to the load of luggage James had.

"I'm leaving the apartment," James shrugged. "I got my own place…so I'm not just soaking up you all's space."

"Good," spat Carlos uncaringly. "Because that's exactly what you were doing. I've been hoping you'd just fuck off for a while now."

Carlos' words were so cold that even Kendall had to step back from the mere bitterness. James was used to Carlos' cold attitude towards him, but he still felt a pang of hurt whenever Carlos did it.

Logan burst out of the bedroom. "Carlos, stop being suck a fucking dick to him!"

James turned around, shocked Logan was protecting him. Kendall did the same, he didn't expect this out of Logan. Carlos just turned his bitter disposition towards his boyfriend.

"Why are you protecting him, Logan?" Carlos said emotionlessly.

"Because I'm not thick-headed like you are," Logan replied. "I actually know and forgive James for what he did. You refuse to even consider it and thus you're the one that's a douche right now, not him."

"The both of you can shove it for all I care," replied Carlos angrily.

"_STOP IT! STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"_

Everyone looked at James, who was now standing by the door, shaking as he held his luggage and his face red with anger.

"I'm not going to be the cause of you two having a rift in your relationship again. You two are the most beautiful couple I've ever seen."

Carlos started to say something, but James cut him off.

"And futher more, I'd like all three of you to listen to me on this, and listen good. I want you all to know that I'm extremely sorry for what I did. It was cruel and heartless and no excuse can be made by me that is capable of winning your forgiveness. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me one day, but I completely understand if you decide never to. You guys are my best friends, and nothing will ever change that. I love you guys so much…I guess I'll be seeing you guys around, then…" James left his heartfelt apology with his friends, grabbed his stuff, and moved out, closing the door behind him as he let the tears fall from his face.

* * *

**_End of chapter 11._**

**_Please review!_**


	13. True Blue

**Undying Love**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"STOP IT! STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"_

_Everyone looked at James, who was now standing by the door, shaking as he held his luggage and his face red with anger._

_"I'm not going to be the cause of you two having a rift in your relationship again. You two are the most beautiful couple I've ever seen."_

_Carlos started to say something, but James cut him off._

_"And futher more, I'd like all three of you to listen to me on this, and listen good. I want you all to know that I'm extremely sorry for what I did. It was cruel and heartless and no excuse can be made by me that is capable of winning your forgiveness. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me one day, but I completely understand if you decide never to. You guys are my best friends, and nothing will ever change that. I love you guys so much…I guess I'll be seeing you guys around, then…" James left his heartfelt apology with his friends, grabbed his stuff, and moved out, closing the door behind him as he let the tears fall from his face._

* * *

**Chapter 12 –**_** True Blue**_

"Logan…"

Silence.

"Logan!"

More silence.

"Logie, please talk to me."

"My _dear_ Carlitos…" Logan cooed, lowering his National Science magazine down and looking directly at Carlos with a smile plastered on his face.

"Finally, you're talking to me-,"

Logan's smile fell into a sinister frown. "Fuck off." He tossed the magazine at Carlos, laid down in the covers, and pulled the covers over himself, being sure to face the wall away from Carlos.

Carlos groaned in pain from the magazine fitting him right in the face, but became silent afterwards for a while.

"Stop being such a _bitch_ sometimes," he spat before doing the same with his covers and turning off the light.

Neither boy knew it, but both boys cried silently to themselves that night.

* * *

~**The next day**~

"Hello, are you the manager here?"

Mr. Bitters groaned obnoxiously at the woman who had interrupted his routine seven o'clock service desk nap.

"No, I'm an equestrian trainer. I'm just filling in for the manager right now," he said, sarcasm heavy with an eye roll.

"I was planning on leaving anyway, but for that little comment, I'll be sure to alert the head of these hotels about the service," she spat, grabbing her small daughter's hand and huffing away, high heels hitting the floor with a pit pat pit pat.

"No, wait, ma'am please!" the last thing Mr. Bitters needed was another complaint about his mouth.

She completely ignored him and continued to huff out the door.

"Ehh, good rithens," he murmured. He attempted to continue his nap, but he was interrupted by some commotion coming from the elevators.

"No, Carlos, you're coming with me to the class!"

"No I'm not, you can't make me!"

"Don't try and run, Carlos, you may be stronger but I'm a heck of a lot faster."

"I'm not going to that class, Logan, and there is nothing you can do-,"

Carlos' sentence was lost once Logan grabbed the nerve on his neck and started pulling him unwillingly out the doors of the Palm Woods and into the parking lot. Once at the car, Logan pushed him into the passenger seat and started up the engine.

"Put on your seat belt," Logan advised.

"No, I-,"

"_Put…on…your…SEATBELT_."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ms. Knight walked into the living room of the apartment, fresh from an afternoon nap. "Boys, where are you?" she called. "Boys?"

"They're all gone, mom," Katie said from the kitchen, pouring herself some lemonade to go with her sandwich.

"WHAT?" shouted Ms. Knight. "Wh-,"

"Kendall went out with Jo, and Carlos and Logan went to some relationship counsel," informed Katie. "Now that I think about it, their adventures aren't nearly as wacky as they used to be."

"Well, they're growing up, dear," Ms. Knight said, turning on the huge mounted television.

"'Bout time," Katie joked, sitting down on the couch adjacent her mother.

"Logan and Carlos are at a relationship counsel?" Ms. Knight asked, looking at their daughter. "Does it have to do with the James situation?"

"I'd bet it does," Katie said, biting her sandwich. "I've been hearing them arguing with each other for a while."

Ms. Knight let out a breath of air. She wondered if everything would get better, but things just weren't looking good at the moment.

* * *

Logan turned the knob to their assigned room and shoved Carlos in, closing the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, I assume you are Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Garcia-,"

"I don't want to be here!" Carlos snapped immediately, huffing down into one of the seats in front of the desk.

Logan punched him in the arm and sat in the seat next to him. "I'm sorry, Dr..."

"…Payne. Dr. Payne."

"Yes…Dr. Payne, I'm sorry for my boyfriend's stupidity," he made sure to glare at Carlos.

"So how about we get this session started?" Dr. Payne clasped her hands together and put on a warming smile.

"I'd like that," Logan responded.

* * *

Kendall had dropped off Jo at her apartment and was humming a song to himself in the elevator with some to-go boxes in his hands. He and Jo had a delightful and romantic dinner at a French restaurant downtown, where they shared their fair share of kissing under the chandelier. Kendall still had some lipstick smudged on his face, and he was happy, too. For the first time, he wasn't thinking about a certain tall brunette pretty boy.

Sure, he was going to said boy's apartment to drop of some food from the restaurant for him, but his mind wasn't on him romantically. He brought all three of his band mate friends some food, since the restaurant had become a favorite of theirs since Gustavo (surprisingly) treated them out for getting several #1 albums outside of the US.

Knock, knock.

No reply.

"I wonder if he's-," Kendall noticed that his last knock had cracked the door open a bit, and pondered whether or not to enter. He figured he'd just drop of the plate and leave.

Before he laid the plate on the first table he saw, he heard conversation in the back room.

"I couldn't stay with them," he heard James say in a raspy voice, almost sounding like he'd been crying. "They all hate me. All of my best friends hate me."

"But didn't Logan stick up for you?" Camille's voice asked; she sounded like she'd been counseling him.

"Yeah, but deep down I know he hates me too," James continued. "Heck, I hate myself. What I did was wrong, and I deserved every little thing Carlos said to me."

"No you didn't James! Carlos was just being a jerk-,"

"And rightfully so, Camille!" James said in his dramatic frenzied voice. "I almost permanently got them broken up!"

"James…" Camille soothed, but James could be heard starting to sob lightly.

"I have to go. I'll come see you in the morning," she promised. "Please stay optimistic, for me, baby?"

Footsteps could be heard and Kendall felt all of the sudden out of place. He was about to make a run for the door.

"Kendall," Camille said softly, most likely so James couldn't hear. "What are you doing here?" The question was half-serious and half-joking.

"I came to bring James some food. I left it on the table…" Kendall felt kind of awkward; he knew Camille knew that he'd been eavesdropping.

"Kendall, do you hate James?" she asked, she didn't seem as happy as she wanted her boyfriend to be.

"Absolutely not," Kendall replied in complete honesty, which, if possible, was made even more honest by James' sincerity in his regret of what he did. "And I know Logan doesn't either."

"…but Carlos…"

"Camille," Kendall said, lifting her chin with his forefinger. "Carlos doesn't hate James, those two are the best of friends…he's just having trouble coping with everything that's going on."

"I hope you're right, Kendall," Camille said.

Slap.

"OW!" Kendall shout-whispered.

"That's for eavesdropping, eavesdropper," Camille grinned, patted where she'd slapped Kendall, and left out the apartment.

Kendall followed her out, still rubbing his face in pain.

* * *

"I think I know what the problem is here," Dr. Payne said, tapping the pencil on her clipboard. The session had lasted about an hour so far. "Mr. Garcia, are you ashamed of your relationship with Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan turned and stared directly at Carlos, but Carlos didn't look up from his lap.

"No, I'm not ashamed," Carlos replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Then, Mr. Garcia, _why_ haven't you come out to your parents yet?"

The room fell completely silent.

And Carlos certainly wasn't going to break that silence, because he simply got up, turned away, and left the room.

**To be continued!**

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the hiatus! Please review!_**


	14. Guilt Ridden

**Undying Love**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long! But I'm on summer vacation, so you can find confidence in my stories being updated more regularly. Thanks for everyone still supporting my stories despite my HORRIBLE update schedule!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"I think I know what the problem is here," Dr. Payne said, tapping the pencil on her clipboard. The session had lasted about an hour so far. "Mr. Garcia, are you ashamed of your relationship with Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan turned and stared directly at Carlos, but Carlos didn't look up from his lap.

"No, I'm not ashamed," Carlos replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Then, Mr. Garcia, _why_ haven't you come out to your parents yet?"

The room fell completely silent.

And Carlos certainly wasn't going to break that silence, because he simply got up, turned away, and left the room.

* * *

**Chapter 13 –**_** Guilt Ridden**_

"Dr. Payne…how did you…?"

"Mr. Mitchell, I've been in the business for a while now. Many cases like this have come in, and I never judge any of the people I help because of it. Mr. Garcia just needs to come out of his shell and be proud of who he is and who he has."

Logan stayed silent, twiddling with his thumbs.

Dr. Payne glanced at Logan, and then took her glasses off and put down her pen and clipboard. "The person who can help him the most right now is you, Mr. Mitchell," she smiled. She motioned him in the direction of the door politely.

"Thank you, Dr. Payne," Logan nodded and exited into the hallway.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted. He couldn't find him anywhere. He noticed a young, polite looking lady about to enter an office a little walk ahead. He stopped her.

"Excuse me, have you seen a tanned Latino boy around?" he asked her.

She perked up. "Yes, actually, he went into the restroom down the hall just now."

"Thanks," Logan thanked before racing down the hallway to said restroom. He stepped in and looked around the decent-sized multi-stall restroom.

"Carlos?"

He heard sobs, loud ones.

"Carlos!"

More sobs, along with a painful-sounding 'Logan?'

He opened the stall he heard the sobbing and his name coming from and stepped in, happy to find Carlos, but upset to see the state he was in. Carlos was a mess: his hair was all frantic, his face was stained with tears.

"Carlos…" Logan brushed through his hair comfortably. "What's wrong? Why are you crying like this…?"

Carlos wiped some of his face. "I-I'm n-not ashamed of you, L-Logan, of us…I…"

"I know you're not," Logan said calmly.

"It's just…my parents…they…they…"

"They wouldn't accept us if they knew?" Logan guessed.

"No…ever since I was little, I could tell they were trying to keep me from turning gay. Whenever I made friends with someone that was gay, they'd make me end the friendship."

Logan was shocked, but still said nothing. He didn't know Carlos' parents were like that.

"Listen, Carlos. They can't tell you who and how to love. But you still need to tell them. It's better for them to know rather than be in the dark for the rest of their lives."

"You're right," Carlos replied. "Will you…be there with me…you know, when I tell them?"

"As if I'd be anywhere else," Logan kissed Carlos on the lips softly and hugged him tightly.

* * *

**~THAT AFTERNOON~**

The apartment was dead silent except for the loud snores of Kendall on the bright orange couch. He and Logan were both knocked out sleep on opposite ends of the couch, awaiting the return of Carlos with some entertainment.

BAM! The front door swung open, snapping Kendall and Logan out of their snoozes.

"Guess who just bought Bionic Battle Blaster 5?" exclaimed Carlos, tossing the video game case to Kendall to look at.

"You didn't…" Logan whispered in shock. "But…how?"

"Someone left the last available copy hidden in the ladies department," Carlos smirked. "I guess so no one would find it. But I did!"

Logan sprung up and kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips. "Finally, this boring day can liven up a little!"

"Pop the CD in, Kendall!" Carlos instructed Kendall, who quickly followed directions and put the CD in their Xbox 360.

Suddenly, however, Kendall's phone blasted ringing 'Boyfriend'.

"Um…Kendall…that's not our version of 'Boyfriend'," Carlos snickered.

Logan snickered as well, and Kendall blushed deeply. "Shut up, it's a good song!"

"Kendall is a BELIEBER! B-E-L-I-E-B-E-R!" Carlos mocked, crutching his stomach in pain from laughter.

Kendall flipped both of them off and ran back into the hallway, trying to calm himself of his embarrassment.

"Hey, Camille, what's up?" he said as soon as he pressed 'answer'.

"_Oh my_…Kendall…" Camille sounded flustered and nervous, which immediately worried Kendall.

"_Camille_-,"

"Kendall…James…he won't pick up his phone, and I know he hasn't gone out today. I don't know what to think right now, but-," Camille blurted.

"You don't think?" Kendall's voice started to thin a bit from nervousness.

"He always answers my calls, even in the shower, so I'm really worried!"

Kendall pulled back his forehead hair and took a deep breath. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a high-profile audition on the other side of town," Camille explained. "James dropped me off. Before he left, he said, 'I just want you to know I love you, and nothing will ever change that'. I knew he genuinely meant it, but he has this half-nonchalant look on his face that gave me some concern. I didn't have time to question because he was gone in no time."

"_Shit_!" Kendall cursed, though quickly apologizing. "Knowing James and his drama queen behavior, I can't help but share your concern."

There was silence for about five seconds, but Kendall continued with, "I'll go check up on him. I'll call you if anything goes haywire."

"Thanks, Kendall, please do whatever you can," Camille said, and Kendall could hear a sniffle.

"Mhm," replied Kendall, who ended the call and slipped it in his pocket. He nearly sprinted to the front door, completely forgetting about his game with Carlos and Logan.

"Kendall, where are you going, man?" Logan called out while Kendall was in the hallway.

"I need to use the…um…bathroom!" Kendall shouted back. "Be right back!"

"Bathroom? What the…?" Carlos said.

I hope he's alright. I hope he's alright. Why does he have to be such a drama queen? I hope he's alright. I hope nothing happened. Maybe he's just sleep? Yeah, he loves beauty sleep. That's definitely what it is. But what if he isn't? What if he's…?

Kendall's mind was going through apocalypse the entire way to James' apartment. He knocked about several hundred times on the front door, but he heard no answer. "Shit!" Kendall cursed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He checked to see if the door was unlocked, which it was; he was slightly glad because he knew he would've kicked in the door if it was locked.

"JAMES! JAMES DIAMOND!" he shouted into the quiet apartment. "Where could he be?" Kendall thought. He made a mad dash for the back rooms and scanned over each, finding the bathroom door shut. "He's probably in there!"

Sure enough, the bathroom was locked. "He better not be just taking a shit!" Kendall growled as he kicked the bathroom door open, the door slamming right backwards into the wall.

"James?" Kendall dropped on his knees and shook James' fallen, motionless body. "James! Talk to me, man, talk to me!"

No reply.

"Fuck," Kendall cursed. "He's not breathing!" Kendall whipped out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello?" he answered when the dial tone went through. "Yes, I'm here in my friend's apartment at the Palm Woods Hotel, he's on the floor unconscious, can you come as soon as possible? Thanks."

He kissed the top of James' head, "You had better not be dead," he whispered.

That's when he looked a few inches away from James' body and saw several empty pill bottles scattered across the floor.

"James, _no_…"

* * *

Logan's eyes nearly popped out of their places. "James _overdosed_? Are you _serious_? Yeah, we'll be right over!"

"Carlos, come on, we need to get to the hospital!" he shouted to Carlos from the bedroom. "James overdosed on some pills!"

"Fuck that, I'm not going," Carlos spat.

Logan dropped his phone right out of his hand. He was silent for a moment, but then he recovered and stepped out into the living room with his keys and phone.

"What do you mean 'you're not going'?" Logan exclaimed. "James-,"

"-means nothing to me," Carlos replied, pure hate in his voice. He looked Logan dead in the eye as he reclined in the orange couch, not moving a muscle. "I couldn't care less what happens to him."

Logan was shocked beyond belief. "Well I'm going. You know why? Because regardless of recent events, James is and has been one of our best friends since we were little. And I actually care whether or not he lives or dies. Honestly, Carlos, I don't know what made you such a giant dick, but you need to realize it before it's too late." Logan put emphasis on 'before it's too late' and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back at Carlos. His only priority was getting to the hospital to make sure James was okay.

* * *

**To be continued!**

Preview for next chapter:

"_Kendall," Logan said to his friend. "Did James ever tell you why he did what he did?"_

_"Yeah," Kendall replied. "Because you and Carlitos were…a bit noisy…?"_

"_He told me that too, but now, I'm starting to think that was a bunch of bull. If and when he wakes up, I'm getting his real motive from him."_


	15. Wake Up

**Undying Love**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, if you're reading this, than at least one of my other stories have also been updating. If everything has gone well, all of my in-progress stories will have been updated. Thanks for keeping posted!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Fuck that, I'm not going," Carlos spat.

Logan dropped his phone right out of his hand. He was silent for a moment, but then he recovered and stepped out into the living room with his keys and phone.

"What do you mean 'you're not going'?" Logan exclaimed. "James-,"

"-means nothing to me," Carlos replied, pure hate in his voice. He looked Logan dead in the eye as he reclined in the orange couch, not moving a muscle. "I couldn't care less what happens to him."

Logan was shocked beyond belief. "Well I'm going. You know why? Because regardless of recent events, James is and has been one of our best friends since we were little. And I actually care whether or not he lives or dies. Honestly, Carlos, I don't know what made you such a giant dick, but you need to realize it before it's too late." Logan put emphasis on 'before it's too late' and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back at Carlos. His only priority was getting to the hospital to make sure James was okay.

* * *

**Chapter 14 –**_** Wake Up**_

It was dark out by now, and Logan was forced to turn the radio in his car on to block out Carlos from his mind. What had come over the once extremely happy go-lucky Latino? The one that Logan fell in love with…

As Logan parked in the hospital parking lot, he took a deep breath. With an unconscious friend in the hospital and a jackass-infected boyfriend, he had a lot on his plate.

"James, be alright, James be alright, James…" he chanted softly as he scurried to the front desk of the hospital.

* * *

Kendall had been there for at least an hour now. The physicians were able to determine that James did overdose, but he wasn't dead. As far as Kendall was concerned, he was just glad James wasn't leaving him and the guys.

"James, if you can hear me," Kendall squeezed James' hand, which was free from the sheets over his body. "Come back to me buddy. Please…"

"Mr. Knight, another visitor is here to visit Mr. Diamond," informed the nurse.

"How's he doing?" Logan asked, taking off his jacket and laying it neatly across the guest chair and walking over to Kendall's position besides the hospital bed.

"Well, he's alive," Kendall shrugged.

"Thank God," Logan looked over James' unconscious body; the only sounds filling the room were the sounds of the monitor's _beep…beep…beep_.

"Why would he do this, Logan?" Kendall combed back some of James' voluminous brunette hair, revealing his closed eyes with elegant eyelashes.

"I'm guessing guilt," Logan replied. "He felt as if he was nothing but detrimental to (primarily) us, so he thought it would be best to just eliminate himself."

Kendall stayed silent, and Logan respected the silence. The atmosphere was sullen, and neither boy spoke for a while.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked, finally turning from James and looking up at Logan.

Logan felt a smidge of anger for a quick second but he managed to dissolve it quickly. "I informed him of the situation and he didn't want to come. I just left and came here without him."

Kendall sighed. "But it's been a while; you'd think he would have come around…"

"Whatever the reason he's decided to go into douche mode is on him," Logan snapped. "I don't know; he's not the Carlos I fell for…"

"But you two just got back together…" Kendall added.

"All good things must come to an end eventually, eh?" Logan shrugged.

Kendall's eyes enlarged greatly. "Logan, you're not saying…!"

"I don't know, Kendall, I don't know. All I do know is he better get his act together or we will be reevaluating our relationship."

Kendall was silent for a second. "He'll come around, Logan."

"His ass had better if he knows what's good for him…" Logan rolled his eyes. "But enough about him. We're here for beauty queen here. I'm guessing they already pumped his stomach?"

"Yeah, they found a bunch of different pills in him. They said he was lucky he didn't die from the overdose."

"Overdoses are nothing to play around with," Logan said softly. "They're right. He truly is lucky he didn't leave here. I assume he won't feel lucky, though."

Kendall glanced at him questionably. "By that you mean?"

"Well, it was a suicide attempt, so I can only assume that he _wanted _to pass away. So when he wakes up, he won't feel lucky at all."

The nurse suddenly entered the room. "Visiting hours are about to end, but if you would like to stay overnight, I can grab something for your comfort," the cheeky nurse offered.

"I'll take it," Kendall insisted. "Logan, you don't have to stay, you can go if you want-,"

"What I want-," Logan began, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder, "-is to stay here and support my friends. I'm staying right here with you, Kendall."

"Appreciate it, Logan," Kendall smiled.

"I'll grab something for the both of you, then?" the nurse piped up.

"We'd appreciate it, ma'am," Logan thanked politely.

* * *

[ THE NEXT MORNING ]

As most people did when they fell asleep in an uncomfortable position, Kendall awoke from his slumber with one heck of a crook in his neck. It honestly hurt like hell.

He hurried out of his seat and checked on James, who was still in the same position as before. Kendall sighed, knowing that James wasn't awake yet. He ran over to Logan, who was also sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He shook him several times before Logan started to stir and awake.

"W-what's going on?" Logan yawned.

"James isn't conscious yet," Kendall said.

"He's not?" Logan squinted. "That's unsatisfactory. Well, I'm starving; do you want to go to the vending machine room with me?"

Kendall shrugged and followed Logan out of James' room down the hallway into a decent-sized room chock full of different vending machines.

Once they both had stocked up with food, Logan started talking.

"Kendall," Logan said to his friend. "Did James ever tell you why he did what he did?"

"Yeah," Kendall replied. "Because you and Carlitos were…a bit noisy…?"

"He told me that too, but now, I'm starting to think that was a bunch of bull. If and when he wakes up, I'm getting his real motive from him."

"Well, what do you think this 'real motive' might be?" Kendall scratched his head.

"I don't exactly know, but I know it wasn't because of the noise. Not all of it, at least. It has to be something much more selfish if it's giving him this much guilt."

"Mr. Knight? Mr. Mitchell?" the cheeky-faced nurse popped her head into the vending room where the two boys were conversing.

"Yes?" Kendall replied, feeling a bit perky.

"Mr. Diamond, he's finally awake," she said with the most heartwarming smile either boy had ever known.

"Incredible!" Logan exclaimed. "Kendall he's awake-,"

He noticed that Kendall was already high-tailing it out of the room back to James' room, and he quickly gathered his food and followed suit.

"James?" Kendall cried when he finally saw James' bright eyes looking back at him. He crushed the freshly-awaken James in a bone-shattering hug and held him close. "I'm so happy you're back. Don't ever do that to me again."

Logan scurried into the room, breathing heavily from going so fast.

"Wait," James hugged him back. "You guys aren't pissed at me for attempting suicide?"

"Oh, no, I'm pissed as hell," Kendall admitted. "I want to break your face in, but I'm too happy that you're conscious again for me to do anything…yet…" Kendall smirked deviously.

"Logan!" James called Logan over. "Thanks you guys for coming and being here for me though."

The door opened and closed, and all three boys peered to see who it was that had entered the premises.

James' mouth dropped. "_Carlos_?"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_Logan leaped out of his seat into Carlos' face. He started jamming his index finger straight into Carlos' chest. He was pissed as HELL._

"_What the hell are you doing here, Carlos? I thought you didn't care. I thought this meant nothing to you. What the hell made you come here?"_

"_Logan, I'm sorry, but shut up," Carlos ordered, causing Logan's expression to change dramatically. "Can you and Kendall please leave for a sec? I have something important to talk with James about."_


	16. One Big Happy

**Undying Love**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, if you're reading this, than at least one of my other stories have also been updated. If everything has gone well, all of my in-progress stories will have been updated. Thanks for keeping posted!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Wait," James hugged him back. "You guys aren't pissed at me for attempting suicide?"

"Oh, no, I'm pissed as hell," Kendall admitted. "I want to break your face in, but I'm too happy that you're conscious again for me to do anything…yet…" Kendall smirked deviously.

"Logan!" James called Logan over. "Thanks you guys for coming and being here for me though."

The door opened and closed, and all three boys peered to see who it was that had entered the premises.

James' mouth dropped. "_Carlos_?"

* * *

**Chapter 15 –**_** One Big Happy**_

James was utterly speechless. He didn't expect to ever wake up from what he had put himself through, and he definitely didn't expect to see Carlos of all people in his hospital room. Perhaps he had moved on, and this was some far away world?

Kendall repeated what James had blurted, "Carlos?"

Carlos didn't sport the vengeful look he had been carrying on his face recently. In fact, the boys could see the old Carlos breaking his way back into Carlos' facial expressions. He looked straight at James, not even glancing towards his own boyfriend in that he looked so focused.

While Kendall and James were ultimately speechless, Logan leaped out of his seat into Carlos' face. He started jamming his index finger straight into Carlos' chest. He was pissed as HELL.

"What the hell are you doing here, Carlos? I thought you didn't care. I thought this meant nothing to you. What the hell made you come here?"

"Logan, I'm sorry, but shut up," Carlos ordered, causing Logan's expression to change dramatically. "Can you and Kendall please leave for a sec? I have something important to talk with James about."

Kendall hopped up instantly. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Carlos gave him a "Really?" look and nudged his head towards the door. He did the same motion to Logan, and despite receiving a glare, Logan obediently headed out the door, dragging Kendall with him and closing the door behind them.

Now only Carlos and James, formerly the best of friends now turned sour, remained in the room. The silence was only barely broken by the sound of James' heart monitor. Carlos finally took a seat at the end of James' bed and held his hands together, twiddling his thumbs.

"Carlos, I'm really sorry-,"

"No."

James looked at him shockingly. Why was he cutting him off? Did he have even more harsh words to slap James in the face with?

"I'm sorry," Carlos lifted his head up and stared James straight in the eye, giving the other boy a sense of genuineness.

"You're…sorry?" James asked, confused. "But…"

"While I don't like what you did," Carlos gave a quick glare, "but the way I acted towards you was no better. We've been friends since who knows when, you know our story…"

"When I protected you from that bastardly bully," James intruded, his words coming out slowly and clearly.

"Mmhmm," continued Carlos. "So, for me to just cut it off when I agreed to such a stupid bet in the first place is, well, stupid."

James didn't say a word, but Carlos' words were making him a little bit happier with every syllable.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is…" started Carlos, who by then had walked up to the side of James' bed, "…friends?"

"The best," James smiled his signature smile, and extended a hand. Carlos slapped the hand away, which startled James for a second, but Carlos then gave him a gigantic signature Carlos Garcia hug.

James was happy, happier than he'd been in a long time. He finally was able to see Carlos Garcia have a smile on his face again.

* * *

[ ONE WEEK LATER ]

It only took one week, and things were already piecing back together. James had been discharged out the hospital and moved back in Kendall and the others, and things were starting to seem like the little bet incident had never happened. Kendall and Logan managed to talk the doctors out of recommending James for therapy for his suicide stunt, which he was extremely grateful though. Ms. Knight, though, was still a bit weary and locked all of the medicine up in her and Katie's room, just in case, which James had expressed was a perfectly sane and ideal thing to do.

To apologize to Logan for his behavior, Carlos had taken Logan out for just a night between the two of them. They were currently eating at Fellows Fish & Fries, a casual little spot in the center of town.

"No one makes fish better than Fellows'," Logan sliced another piece of his fish and took a bite of it. "I could eat nothing but this place for the next several days and nights."

"And the fries," Carlos shoved several French fries in his mouth, getting ketchup all over his face. "Words really can't describe them!"

"Carlos, can I ask you a question?" Logan locked his hands together and took a deep breath. "It's pretty personal, so I can understand if you don't want to answer it."

Carlos almost said no, but he sighed and nodded his head yes, not wanting to keep Logan from knowing anything.

"What made you come to the hospital?" Logan asked. He braced himself for anger, confusion, all of which might spew from his boyfriend's mouth.

"I realized you were right," Carlos wiped the ketchup off his mouth. "I don't know why, but I didn't want to forgive James. Like, deep down I did, but something kept me from it."

Logan didn't say anything, but he hoped Carlos would share more. This was the most honest he'd seen Carlos in a while without some kind of anger mixed in.

"Not forgiving isn't me," Carlos added. "Once I realized that I hadn't been myself for a while because of that, I finally realized what I jerk I was being."

Logan smiled. "Well I'm glad that you made that decision."

"Logan, I am honestly sorry for the way I've acted the last few weeks. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Carlos," Logan replied, a compassionate look on his face. "We all have moments in our life where we need to realize mistakes we've made."

Carlos replied with his signature grin, but then his phone buzzed beside him. He glanced at it quickly, gave it an instantaneous scowl, and then returned his grin to Logan.

"Everything alright?" Logan asked.

"Yep, just fine," Carlos replied happily, even though internally he was dying.

The text read: _Be in LA tomorrow to see you! - Mama_

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"_Mamacita!" exclaimed Carlos, giving his mother a tight, crushing hug. "I'm muy excited to see you, Mama!"_

"_I'm so happy to see you, too!" she added._

_Carlos' father stepped in after his mother and slapped his son on the back. "Son, how have you been? You're looking so much older now!"_

_Carlos laughed, hugging his father as well._

_His father ruffled Carlos' hair. "Now, let's see that beautiful girlfriend of yours I know you've been hiding from me! Where is she, son?"_


	17. Coming Out

**Undying Love **

* * *

**Recap: **  
Carlos' phone buzzed beside him. He glanced at it quickly, gave it an instantaneous scowl, and then returned his grin to Logan.

"Everything alright?" Logan asked.

"Yep, just fine," Carlos replied happily, even though internally he was dying.

The text read: Be in LA tomorrow to see you! - Mama

* * *

**Chapter 16 – **_**Coming Out **_

The bright morning sun caused Carlos to stir and wake up, stretching vastly and yawning. He noticed that Logan wasn't in bed with him, and he got nervous. He heard some movement in the bathroom, so he raced into it, relieved to find Logan there combing his hair.

"Wait, where are you going?" Carlos asked, scratching his head.

"I promised Ms. Knight that I would run some errands for her," Logan responded, checking his pockets for the necessary items.

"But today...is you know..."

Logan sighed and placed his hands on Carlos' shoulders. "Carlos, it will be alright. I'll be back soon, and when I'm back, we can tell them the news."

Carlos started to argue the statement, but Logan shushed him.

"You need to have some alone time with your parents anyway," Logan added. He noticed Carlos' frowning face, so he tugged for his boyfriend to follow him back into the room. He picked Carlos' helmet off of the bed and placed it on Carlos' head, patting it for support. "Not that you'll need it," Logan said, smiling, "but if it makes you feel any better, you have your helmet."

Carlos cracked a small smile.

"I'll see you in a little while, okay," Logan kissed Carlos, Carlos was taking it further than necessary, but Logan knew Carlos was doing it because he wanted Logan to stay with him.

"I already made some food for your folks if they want it," Logan said. "It's on the stove, you'll have to heat it up."

Carlos nodded in agreement.

"You'll be fine, if anything gets too out of hand, give me a call," Logan kissed Carlos one final time and headed out the door.

Carlos' phone buzzed, and he knew what to expect. His parents were on their way. He opened up his cell and read the message he'd been sent:

_On our way up, son, can't wait to see you! xoxo mama _

Carlos took a deep sigh and stood up, waiting for the moment of truth to come. Soon enough, there were knocks on the door, so he sucked it up and went to answer it. There stood his wonderful parents. He put on the biggest smile of his life.

"Mamacita!" exclaimed Carlos, giving his mother a tight, crushing hug. "I'm muy excited to see you, Mama!"

"I'm so happy to see you, too!" she added.

Carlos' father stepped in after his mother and slapped his son on the back. "Son, how have you been? You're looking so much older now!"

Carlos laughed, hugging his father as well.

His father ruffled Carlos' hair. "Now, let's see that beautiful girlfriend of yours I know you've been hiding from me! Where is she, son?"

Carlos froze in his tracks.

"Girlfriend?" nervousness laced Carlos' voice.

His father gave him a mischievous glance. "No need to be afraid, Carlos. I know you're a little tiger with the ladies."

Carlos didn't know what to say or do, so he just replied with a "I can't wait for you to meet her."

Meanwhile, in his room, Kendall facepalmed himself when he heard the conversation between Carlos and his parents.

**AN HOUR LATER **  
Carlos had a moment of peace while his parents were checking into a room nearby, he needed some time to think.

Kendall sat down with his friend at the breakfast bar. "Listen, Carlos, I think you need to hear this."

Carlos didn't lift his head up, but he notioned that he was listening.

"You love Logan, right?" Kendall asked, knowing the answer was blatantly obvious.

"Yeah," Carlos responded, "But my parents..."

"What about your parents?" Kendall cut him off. "You're going to let your parents decide whether you should be with the person you love or not?"

Carlos hated the position he was in, and he hated how Kendall knew it inside and out. What was he to do? He didn't want to disappoint his parents, he loved them too much. But he knew he didn't want to be with anyone else other than Logan, he loved him more than the world. He had to face his parents...

"You have to face your parents," Kendall said, restating what Carlos had already told himself seconds before. "I know you respect them, but they have no right to affect who you decide to be with."

Carlos took his last sip of root beer out of his soda can. "You're right," he jumped up and threw his helmet on. "I've got something I need to do. Thanks, Kendall."

Kendall just nodded and watched his friend pat his helmet and bounce away out of the room.

* * *

Carlos managed to get his parents to come back to his residence, and he sat them down on the orange couch.

"Mama, papa," Carlos stood firmly in front of them; he was convinced that he wasn't going to take anything but blessings from them.

His parents responded by giving him their undivided attention; his mother looked slightly worried, but his dad retained an unreadable poker face.

"What I'm about to tell you...you may not like, in fact, you probably won't," Carlos began, taking a deep breath.

"Well, spit it out, son," Mr. Garcia responded, he never was one for dragging on in conversations.

"I'm gay," Carlos sighed, keeping his shoulders broad.

His parents flashed a look of disbelief, which caused Carlos to become slightly nervous.

"You're...gay...?" Mr. Garcia questioned, his glare almost skin-piercing.

"Carlos..." Mrs. Garcia began. "Well, are you with someone?"

"Yes."

"...well who is it?"

The door opened softly and slowly, revealing a sweating Logan with a couple bags of groceries in his hands. "Man, it's hot out there," he dropped the bags on the counter and wiped some sweat off his head. He soon felt the tense atmosphere of the room and looked at Carlos and his parents confusedly.

"But it seems a lot more heated in here..."

"It's Logan..." Carlos dug his hands in his pockets, his once impenetrable stance broken.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia dug deep holes into Logan with their eyes, causing the pale boy to become slightly uncomfortable.

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Garcia questioned his son, though he glanced at Logan for an answer as well.

"A while, papa," Carlos answered. He noticed his mother was quiet, and he getting more and more worried.

"Is Logan the only other boy you've been with?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Yes," Carlos replied.

"Well I must say," Mr. Garcia finally piped up, standing up on her feet and shaking her head. "I am muy disappointed in you, son, how could my son, my son...?"

Carlos felt a wave of defiance. "Papa, I am sorry for any disrespect I may show in what I'm about to say, but you need to hear this. I don't care if you don't approve of this, because I love him. Yes, I love that boy over there. I love you, papa, but nothing you say or do will ever change that. You might as well disown me now, because if that's how you feel about this, than I don't want to be linked to you anymore."

The room was silent; Mr. Garcia's disbelief look had reappeared.

Logan stood there in awe: Carlos had finally did it. He'd stood up to his parents for the two of them. He'd said that he loved him...in front of his parents...

"Son," Mrs. Garcia stood up, finally piping into the conversation after a long period of silence. Then, unexpectedly, she hugged Carlos.

"Mama?"

"I'm so proud of you son," his mother told him, tears in her eyes.

"You approve of this?" Mr. Garcia asked, obviously surprised.

"Oh, hush," she responded. "If our son feels that passionately about Logan, that who are we to tell him he can't love him? He's obviously happy, isn't that what we've always wanted for him?"

Mr. Garcia grunted, and stayed silent for a couple seconds. "I'm sorry for the way I responded," he said to Carlos and then to Logan, his gruff disposition done away with. "I really am happy for you two, it's just..."

"Uncle Jose?" Carlos asked.

His father nodded.

Logan started to piece things together; he remembered Carlos telling him of an Uncle Jose, who was homosexual. He was Mr. Garcia's favorite brother of his six total, they were inseparable. Then one day, back when Mr. Garcia and Jose were kids in high school, he found Jose beaten nearly to death in a dark alleyway, and when he got him to a hospital, the hospital couldn't treat his wounds...he had died.

Just thinking of the story brought tears to Logan's eyes.

"I just don't want you to end up like him, son!"

Logan was surprised to hear Mr. Garcia weeping harshly.

Carlos pulled his hands out of his pockets and hugged his father tightly. He didn't know what to say at this point.

"He was beaten to death, just because he was different, just because he liked boys," Mr. Garcia continued. "If that happened to you, I don't know what I'd do...I just..."

"It's okay, papa, its okay," Carlos continued to console his weeping father, while Logan and Mrs. Garcia silently shed a few tears themselves.

But Carlos deep down was glad that he finally got this off his chest, even though it lead to this sad moment. And even more, his parents accepted him...for who he really was.

**To be continued.  
**

* * *

**Preview for next chapter: **  
_"We've known about you two for a while now, and it's obvious that you two love each other."_


	18. Carlos' Naughty Idea

**Undying Love**

* * *

**Recap: **

"It's okay, papa, its okay," Carlos continued to console his weeping father, while Logan and Mrs. Garcia silently shed a few tears themselves.

But Carlos deep down was glad that he finally got this off his chest, even though it led to this sad moment. And even more, his parents accepted him...for who he really was.

_A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter, so the "Preview for next chapter" from the last chapter applies to Chapter 18. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Carlos' Naughty Idea**

A week had passed since Carlos' parents visited the Palm Woods. Carlos was extremely happy that his father had come through for him and that they approved of not only him, but of his relationship with Logan.

Filing into the conference room, the four Big Time Rush boys each took a seat and awaited Gustavo to speak.

Gustavo paced back and forth the conference room before he finally came to a halt and took a deep breath.

"You dogs don't know how GREAT it is to finally have you all to record some music without all the DRAMA!" bellowed Gustavo unsympathetically.

The four boys nearly rolled their eyes while respectfully paying attention to Gustavo ramble about some new promotional tactics Griffin had insisted they take advantage of, which of course Gustavo hated.

Luckily, about two minutes into the conversation, the boys noticed that Gustavo wasn't even paying attention to what they were doing anymore, so they whipped out their phones and started to text away.

Carlos to Logan: "How do you always manage to look so damn sexy in whatever you wear? ;)"

Logan glanced at Carlos and blushed slightly.

Logan to Carlos: "Oh shut up. You don't even need clothes to show how hot you are."

Carlos made sure the coast was clear and then typed away a response. Carlos to Logan: "You know what would be fun?"

Logan to Carlos: "Nope, what?"

Carlos to Logan: "We should...you know...in Gustavo's office."

Logan's blush increased heavily and he stared at Carlos, who was feigning ignorance to the text message he just sent and was staring straight at Gustavo.

Logan to Carlos: "You must be kidding, that's like...wrong...!"

Carlos to Logan: "It might be a little wrong, but aren't you bored?"

Logan to Carlos: "Yeah, but..."

Carlos to Logan: "What's hotter than me making you scream my name as I pound into your sweet hole as hard as possible, the both of us sweating a storm and so close to each other that it's too much to bare...?"

As Logan read over the message Carlos just sent him, he couldn't help but feel increasingly aroused and he knew he was getting stiff down under and he was starting to sweat uncontrollably from the pure sexiness of the message.

Carlos spotted the need in Logan's eyes and started to get out of his seat, he himself getting hornier by the second. He thought he was being as crafty as ever, but stopped in his tracks when he felt Kelly's hand on his shoulder.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" she asked, her tone expressing to the Latino that if he didn't talk, she would go a-wall.

"To the bathroom..." he lied quickly, not sure if it sounded convincing.

"With Logan over there looking a hot mess?" she responded, not believing any of it. "You two were going to do have sex, weren't you?"

"Pshhh, no," Carlos shook, but he knew she was right.

"I bet you were going for Gustavo's office, weren't you?" she added, making Carlos wonder if she was a psychic.

"How'd you..."

"Were you expecting to get in there without the keys?" she dangled a set of keys in her hand.

He said nothing.

She silently passed him the keys. "Screw that room to pieces," she said, smirking.

"Why...?"

"He refused to give me a pay raise," Kelly informed. "Knowing that he's doing work every day in the same place that you two did it in is satisfactory enough. Now go, before he sees you."

Carlos got out as fast as he could, silently thanking Kelly, and took Logan with him. Oh, the things that were soon to occur.

Kendall to James: "Where do you think they're going?"

James to Kendall: "Did you see the look on Logan's face? It looked like he was ready to hump a chair leg if he needed to. They're obviously going to do the deed."

The two boys laughed to themselves, and Kelly typed away on her BlackBerry, happy with her actions.

* * *

Immediately after closing and locking the door to the office, Carlos and Logan were all over each other. Forced down into one of the chairs, Logan struggled to properly think as Carlos entangled him in one of their intoxicating kisses. Feeling his arousal increasing by the second, Logan knew he wanted one thing and one thing only. And he knew he wanted it NOW.

"C-Carlos," Logan whimpered through the kiss. Carlos was like a pitbull in his persistance with the kiss. This was one of those times where Logan noticed how much different Carlos was when he was aroused, not that Logan was complaining.

Carlos moved towards Logan's ear. "I'm going to make love to you so hard that we'll probably break through Gustavo's desk."

Logan bucked, Carlos' voice sent a wave of arousal through him.

"Carlos, I'm so...ugh...will you just get straight to the point...!" Logan muttered; Carlos' kisses all over his neck were driving him crazy.

"I don't know what you mean-,"

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted unknowingly. "F-U-C-K FUCK ME!"

Hearing Logan curse with such sexual need drove Carlos to the edge. The two boys started stripping each other's clothes off of each other, and in no time, they were both completely naked. Knocking off nearly everything off of Gustavo's desk, Carlos climbed up on top of Logan and started to place kisses all over his body.

"Carlos-," Logan really needed Carlos in him.

Knowing what Logan wanted, Carlos positioned himself at Logan's needy entrance point, and drove softly in, the both of them too horny to do any type of prep.

"Urgh," Logan moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Carlos drove deeper and deeper in him.

"So warm," Carlos swooned, Logan's insides feeling like heaven to him.

"Faster," Logan ordered once Carlos started to go in and out.

If there's one thing Carlos knew, it was how to respond to Logan telling him to go faster. Logan couldn't even form a thought as Carlos started to pick up the pace. He wrapped his legs around Carlos to get him to go even deeper. Feeling his point get punctured by Carlos was sending him off the edge. He knew he wouldn't last very long, and by the sound of Carlos' panting, he could tell the same for him.

"I'm gonna cum," Carlos warned, the pit in his stomach swirling.

"Please, touch me," Logan huffed, wanting a release.

Sure enough, Carlos wrapped a hand around Logan's arousal and started to pump it, the look of pleasure in Logan's face sending him farther and farther to his breaking point.

"Logannnnnnnn!" he cried as he was milked of his salty goodness. Logan didn't last much longer, as he came all over the two of them.

As they recovered from their activities, Carlos softly said, "We should do it in here more often."

Logan laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

"We should probably get cleaned up."

* * *

**End of chapter 17.**

**Please review!**


	19. Feelings Come to Play

**Undying Love**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Logannnnnnnn!" Carlos cried as he was milked of his salty goodness. Logan didn't last much longer, as he came all over the two of them.

As they recovered from their activities, Carlos softly said, "We should do it in here more often."

Logan laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

"We should probably get cleaned up."

* * *

_**A/N: The chapter preview from Chapter 16 goes with this, but I decided to split chapter 18 up, so expect that chapter preview to apply to Chapter 19.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – _Feelings Come to Play_**

Logan was now fixing up Kendall's tie, as Kendall unbelievably couldn't do it himself.

"It's a shame you don't know how to do this yourself," Logan snickered.

"Whatever, Logan," Kendall lightly punched him in the arm, laughing.

"You seem nervous," Logan squinted, playfully trying to figure out why.

"I'm not, Logan," Kendall scoffed, not looking Logan in the eyes.

"Well I suppose you're just nervous to be going out with James," Logan said, a bit like a whisper.

Kendall glared at him, making Logan want to bust out laughing.

"...and Jo and Camille," Logan added. "Double dates are nerve-wrecking..." by this time, Logan was literally holding back a laugh.

"Ha-ha," Kendall mocked. "You're hilarious, Logan."

* * *

"You don't know how glad I am that we're not at each other's throats anymore..." James said into the mirror when he noticed Carlos walking into the room.

"Yeah, same here," Carlos replied, closing the door behind him. "Listen, I wanted to talk to talk to you about something..."

James patted out a wrinkle in his shirt and spun around to face Carlos, who had a questionable look on his face.

"Do you, um..." Carlos struggled to continue. "Like...like Kendall?"

James' mind went blank, and suddenly he had Carlos's shirt collar in his hands. "Who told you that?" he exclaimed.

"Nobody!" Carlos said. "I just have been noticing things..."

James pondered to himself if he really made it that obvious, since Carlos was picking up on things now...

He let go of Carlos and straightened his shirt out. "No, Carlos, I'm dating Camille, remember?" James lied, trying to put on a completely nonchalant face.

"Good one," Carlos rolled his eyes.

The two boys heard someone hollering outside the door.

"That's probably Kendall ready to go," James was glad to get out the room with Carlos. "Later, Carlos!"

"Go get your man...I mean woman!" Carlos smirked deviously, just barely missing getting smacked in the face by a pillow from a red-in-the-face James.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

Kendall rocked back and forth, waiting for Jo to walk up to him. He'd been standing in front of the restaurant for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, Kendall!" Jo kissed her boyfriend on the lips, elated to finally be spending some time with him. Kendall felt slightly bad for what he'd been feeling towards James recently, it wasn't fair to Jo in his mind.

"Hey, babe," he replied, offering his arm for her. She gladly accepted it, and the two of them strode over to where their table was.

Sitting on the inside of the booth, Jo passed Kendall his menu and opened hers.

"What do you recommend?" Kendall said, trying to start up conversation to get his mind off of James.

"The pasta here is to die for," Jo chuckled. "You've really never been here?"

"Nope," Kendall said. "Never even heard of it until now."

"Funny, I heard about this place back when I lived halfway across the country. It's pretty famous."

"It looks like it is. The mood in here is all...you know, fancy..."

Not far into their conversation, James and Camille took their seats across from the blondes. Kendall tried to divert his eyes to somewhere else to keep from looking at James.

"Hey guys!" Camille exclaimed.

SLAP! Kendall rubbed his face in pain after feeling a slap from Camille. "What was that for?" he shrieked.

"Habit," Camille shrugged, picking up her menu.

'Wow,' thought James. 'He even looks hot getting slapped.'

"What was that, baby?" Camille asked.

James got red in the face. "Nothing, nothing, just talking out of my head," he lied.

"Hmm, okay..." she returned to viewing her menu.

The four sat there, talking and laughing for a good twenty minutes. Their food had since arrived, and everyone agreed that the food was delicious. Neither James nor Kendall could keep their eyes off the other, though, and it was starting to get a little awkward.

"Could you guys excuse me..." James started, faking playing with his bangs. "I need to visit the restroom..."

James couldn't think of a time when he'd walked faster than then. He absolutely NEEDED to get away from Kendall. The effect the blonde boy was having on him recently was too much to bear. Everything he did made James want to jump across the table and tackle him in a kiss. He didn't know what to do, he was with Camille, he wasn't really gay, was he?

"James?"

James shrieked and turned around, nearly tripping over his own feet. There just coming through the restroom door was Kendall, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright, James, you looked pretty flustered back there," began Kendall.

James started to freak out. Did Kendall know? Was he toying with him?

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Kendall continued. "Listen, I've been thinking, there's something I need to know for sure, James. It's been tugging at me for a while and..."

James was only half-listening to the blonde boy talk, as his mere appearance was captivating enough.

"So, please don't be mad at me for this," Kendall insisted.

And just like that, Kendall's lips were on James; the taller boy couldn't help but just stand stiff in surprise.

Kendall noticed this, and backed off. "I'm sorry, I just, I..."

SMACK! Kendall was up against the wall as James attacked his lips with his own. Sensing that it was okay, Kendall started to give into the kiss, and was happy when James gave him access to explore with his tongue. The two boys stood there, crazily making out, until they both felt a strong feeling they couldn't explain.

Without even saying a word, the two boys made what seemed like a mental agreement, and they squeezed into one of the stalls, closed, and locked the door. Within seconds, the two were down to their boxers, and were still furiously kissing.

"Kendall..." James moaned through the heated kiss.

Kendall nodded his hands and started to tug James' boxers down his long, strong legs. He then whipped his own off, leaving the two boys completely nude.

Kendall lifted James up a bit, the both of their manhoods sticking out almost-painfully. He stuck a few fingers in his mouth, but James stopped him. "Please, just go," James begged, not wanting to wait for any prep.

With his brain reduced to nothing but senseless sex-craze, Kendall lined his dick up with James' sweet-looking hole and dove in, causing the tall boy to scream in pain. Kendall was prepared to wait, or even stop, but James started to scream, "Go, Go, GO!"

Kendall immediately started to handle James like a savage beast, giving into his insane just-arrived libido overload.

The pure sight of James moaning and shaking and just going bat-crazy was turning Kendall on to no end, and the feeling of James' inner caverns was even more intoxicating. He knew for sure he wouldn't last very long.

A couple of seconds later, Kendall knew he was right; he could feel it coming. Not even thinking, he cried "JAMESSSS!" and shot his sticky load right in James' ass.

"KENDALLLL!" cried James right after, giving into his bliss and shooting all over the blond boy and himself.

"Fucking shit," Kendall cursed as he semi-collapsed. The two boys just kissed again and felt happy.

"Oh crap, Camille and Jo!" Kendall remembered. James looked back at him wide-eyed.

* * *

**End of chapter 18.**

**Please review! It's Carlos' birthday this Wednesday, so a chapter will most likely be rolling out then!**


	20. We Found Love, They Found Heartbreak

**Undying Love**

* * *

**A/N:** Guess who's back with a new chapter of _Undying Love_? This guy. Sorry for the long wait, here you go!

* * *

**Recap:**

_The pure sight of James moaning and shaking and just going bat-crazy was turning Kendall on to no end, and the feeling of James' inner caverns was even more intoxicating. He knew for sure he wouldn't last very long._

_A couple of seconds later, Kendall knew he was right; he could feel it coming. Not even thinking, he cried "JAMESSSS!" and shot his sticky load right in James' ass._

_"KENDALLLL!" cried James right after, giving into his bliss and shooting all over the blond boy and himself._

_"Fucking shit," Kendall cursed as he semi-collapsed. The two boys just kissed again and felt happy._

_"Oh crap, Camille and Jo!" Kendall remembered. James looked back at him wide-eyed._

* * *

**19 – We Found Love, They Found Heartbreak**

"Wow, so they didn't even get upset?" Logan intrigued. Kendall and James had returned from their double date about an hour and a half ago, and Carlos and Logan found themselves absolutely fascinated by the story the two taller boys were telling them about.

"No, they said that they knew," Kendall replied, holding James' hand. Logan thought it was too cute to be true. Kendall continued, "It was so strange to see them not even get a flinch upset."

Logan was subconsciously debating how Camille and Jo could have maintained such a cool composure at that double date. If he were them, he probably would have thrown a hissy fit.

"Did you two really get dirty in the restroom?" Carlos intrigued.

"That sounds extremely unsanitary," Logan added.

Suddenly, Logan's phone buzzed. He picked it up and read the text message he'd received.

_**CAMILLE:** Logan, please come to my apartment – just you, and please don't tell anyone where you're going._

Logan stared at the text for a while before responding to tell her he was on his way and tucking it away in his pocket. He sprung up off the orange sofa he shared with Carlos, surprising the Latino.

"Where are you going, Logie?" Carlos reached for Logan's hand.

"Just down the hall," Logan assured him. "I promise you have nothing to worry about. I'll tell you later," he kissed Carlos on the cheek and headed out the apartment.

* * *

**CAMILLE'S APARTMENT**

"I know I kept my cool, Logan, but I really like James," Camille was sobbing frantically. "I-I h-haven't been this ch-choked up since you and I broke up p-p-p-permanently…"

Logan assured the frantic girl by rubbing her back and hugging her closely. It was then that he noticed that he loved the girl, definitely not in the way he loved Carlos, but in a very close friend/sisterly way. He was sure that losing Camille as a friend by any means would not be good for him at all. Seeing the girl this emotional struck something inside of him. This was the first time he really saw her break down, and not just acting. Camille was showing her vulnerability; the honest side of her, and she trusted Logan with seeing her this way. He started to shed a tear with her.

"If you care so much about James," Logan started, wanting Camille to let it all out. "Why did you accept him and Kendall's feelings for one another?"

"IT was the only thing I could do," she sobbed. "The connection between those two was inevitable. To be completely honest, I was thinking about breaking up with him earlier so he could pursue Kendall, but…"

"But?"

"I…I didn't want to part ways with him," Camille confessed. "I know that makes me a horrible, selfish person, right?"

"Not in the least," Logan assured her. "I can understand that feeling completely." He said that with a little too much passion.

Camille picked up on it and sobbed harder. "Is that how you felt around the time we broke up?" she inquired. "I'm so sorry if…"

"Camille, stop, please. It's not your fault!"

"Can you answer a question for me, Logan?"

"Sure thing, Camille."

"This thing between Kendall and James – do you think they really have feelings for each other, or are they just getting their pent-up homosexual feelings out of their system?"

Logan said nothing.

"Oh my…Logan I didn't mean it like-,"

"No, Camille, I was just considering what you said," Logan replied. "You have a point. However, I'm fairly adamant that they really do have feelings for each other."

Then out of the blue, Camille asked, "Logan, do you still love me?"

Logan didn't answer for a moment. "I think we both still love each other, just not the same way as we did when we were dating."

"So you're saying we love each other, but we're not in love?" Camille added, noticing Logan shaking his head yes. "You're in love with Carlos."

Logan nodded and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her.

After that, Camille and Logan just sat on the floor of Camille's apartment together, and Logan was glad to see Camille was cheering up.

* * *

That night, Carlos and Logan were wrapped up together after another night of making love. Logan was panting for breath, he never could get used to Carlos' sheer strength when it came to sex. Someone as sweet as he was certainly had something going on behind closed doors.

Logan knew that they needed to talk about something, and he probably shouldn't have waited until after they'd had sex. But regardless, it needed to happen.

"Carlos," Logan began.

"I already know what you want to talk about," Carlos took a deep breath. "Don't worry; I'm not jealous or worried in the least of you and Camille. I'm sorry I was that way before, but I've learned from that mistake."

"Are you serious?" Logan asked, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I can see it."

"See what, exactly?"

"The way you two look at each other, it's not the way that you and I look at each other. When you two look at each other, it's almost completely brother-and-sisterly. When the two of us look at each other, I think anyone in their right mind could see that we want to rip each other's clothes off right then and there."

Logan laughed; Carlos always managed to make him laugh somehow.

"I love you so much Carlos," Logan kissed is boyfriend, tracing the outline of his too-sexy-to-be-true abdominal muscles.

"Careful, Logan, you're setting yourself up to not be able to walk properly for the next month," Carlos grinned mischievously.

They kissed for a couple more seconds, before Carlos' demeanor changed. Logan noticed it instantly and asked him what was wrong.

"Jo called me today…while you were gone…she was crying…" Carlos explained. "She was sobbing so badly about Kendall. I think she put up a front while they were still on that date, and she's really suffering from this whole thing…"

"That's the exact same way Camille was when she asked me to come over," Logan remembered. He snapped back to Carlos when he noticed Carlos was starting to tear up a bit.

"I don't know how I feel right now, Logan. I support Kendall and James being together, and I know they didn't intend to hurt their girlfriends, but I can't help but feel for Camille and Jo – I mean, there was really nothing they could do to prevent this from happening, and now-,"

Logan ruffled some of his boyfriend's hair comfortably. "I completely understand, Carlitos, and we have to make sure that all four of them are able to maintain positive relationships with each other. They have enough ground for there to be some bad blood, and while I don't think that will happen, it's certainly possible. I don't even know what I would do if I was in the girls' position going through this with you."

"Good thing you won't have to worry about that, because you're stuck with me," Carlos kissed him.

* * *

**JAMES AND KENDALL's ROOM**

"Kendall, I feel absolutely horrible about this," James admitted.

"You do?" Kendall did too, but he wanted to know why James felt bad.

"I mean, not only did we cheat, but we just ended both of our relationships so suddenly…we didn't even consider their feelings."

"They didn't seem to be to upset at the restaurant," Kendall said, even though a part of him had a feeling they probably were, at least a little.

"If we're going to go through with this relationship," James said. "I think we should start from the ground up."

"Meaning?"

"We should actually _date. _I know we had sex already, but I don't think we should start out this relationship with sex."

"I agree," Kendall replied. "In fact, in respect to Jo and Camille, I think we should hold off on dating for now – for a least for a week or so."

"I don't know if I can hold off a week," James purred.

"Come here," Kendall grabbed the taller boy by the shirt collar and pulled him to his bed.

"I thought-,"

"We don't have to start until tomorrow. And plus, I just want you to cuddle with me, we don't have to have sex," Kendall pulled James close to him under the covers.

* * *

The next morning, James was still sleeping, but Kendall awoke to quite the interesting text.

_**JO:** Meet me in the lobby at noon. And only you, please (:_

* * *

**End of chapter 19.**

**Please review and give me your thoughts! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
